Meant to be
by JBluver12
Summary: Joe Jonas and Alyson Mckensie.Best Friends. But they are secretly en love with eachother. Wht will happen when Alyson keeps getting her heart broken? Will she forgive? or just give up?
1. Introduction

**A/N: So this is like an introduction. Well, it doesn´t start too happy. Everything will be explained later. There might be a lot of scrambled dates so keep your eyes opened, so you dont get all confused! I suck at summary´s too. So if you have a better one, submit it! This chapter is like really long, but you must read it so you can understand what this is about. So PLEASE review!! **

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

"**I hate you!"** I shouted and ran off. I couldn´t believe I was actually saying that. I mean, this is Joe am talking about. Joe, my best friend, the guy I love. Joe. I regret everything. I wish I could go back in time.

_Flashback (9 years ago)_

_A 7 year old Alyson was seating, reading a book. She was wearing a pink dress, a ponytail and dorky glasses. It was her first in school, and even though it had started as a wonderful day, by then it sucked. She was hoping to make new friends, but by far, she had oficially been ignored by all of her classmates. Luckily, a few glances, and that´s it. It hadn´t been an amazing day, but at least no one had made fun of her, like it usually happenned. Until..._

"_Ehem!!" The girl said staring at Alyson. She was about her age, but way shorter. She had little perfect blonde curls, that fell perfectly, over her perfect little blue dress._

"_Hi!" Alyson answered excited. _

_Maybe this was going to be her first friends. Or not._

"_Stand up!" The girl shrieked. She had the most annoying voice on the planet._

"_Excuse me?" Alyson asked confused._

"_I said, STAND UP!. You´re sitting in my spot." She said running her fingers trough her hair._

_But as confused as Alyson was, she stood up. _

"_I´m sorry. I didn´t know this was your spot." She said politely. Then, he blonde girl sat down, and Alyson innocently sat next to her._

"_So, I´m Alyson. What´s your name?" She asked sweetly._

"_What are you doing?" The girl said annoyed. Then she tood up and gave Alyson an evil stare._

"_You can´t talk to me!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she pushed her, making her fall to the ground. That was before giving her the last glance. _

"_I only talk to pretty girls." She said and walked away laughing._

_Alyson just sat there crying. She was still on lying on the floor, and by far she couldn´t see anything beacuse she had dropped her glasses. Then she heard someone walking near her._

"_Are you okay?" She heard the boy asking, but she didn´t answer so he walked away. But then she heard more steps and that boy´s voice again. _

"_Are this your glasses?" He asked her. She just nodded, assuming that those were her glasses, since she couldn´t see anything. The boy handed her the glasses and she put them on. That´s when she saw him. He was by far the most gorgeous-8-year-old she had ever seen. And she didn´t even like boys that much. He had those big brown eyes and a that beautiful smile that just made her feel better. _

"_I´m Joe" He said giving her his hand. She grabbed it and stood up._

"_I´m Alyson" She smiled shyly._

"_It´s nice to meet you" He said smiling. "So, what´s wrong Al?"_

_Al. She loved that nickname. "I´m fine." She said wiping her tears._

"_If you were, you wouldn´t be crying. And besides, I saw Jessica push you. What happenned?" He asked looking in her eyes filled with tears._

"_Um, i sat in her spot." She said looking down. "But I swear it wasn´t on porpuse! I didn´t know and.." But Joe cut her off. "It´s okay" He said smiling._

"_And she won´t talk to me because I´m not pretty" She said looking at her shoes._

"_Did she say that?" He asked in an angry tone. Alyson just nodded._

"_That´s just mean. That´s why I broke up with her" He said in a serious tone._

"_Broke up?" Alyson asked confused. "Aren´t you like 8?"_

"_Yeah, but I was 7 at the time. Young and stupid" He said shoving his hands in his pockets._

_Alyson just giggled and he smiled._

"_So, you wanna go play with me?" He asked with a big smile on his face._

"_Sure!" She answered excited and they began to walk, but Joe suddenly stopped. Then he turned around and faced her. "And by the way", He said looking down. "I think you´re pretty" She blushed lightly, took his hand, and they ran off. Together._

And that´s how they met. Since that moment they were inseparable. Like literally. They had every class together, same schedules, hang out every single day, made homework together everyday...Yeah, because if it wasn´t for her, Joe probably wouldn´t do any. And they walked home together every single day, and holding hands. And that´s probably weird, beacuse they are not a couple or anything like it. They just like each other´s company a _little_ too much. And by a _little, _I mean _way_ too much. Yeah, you guessed. They liked each other, but secretly. Alyson didn´t tell him, because she thought he didn´t like her back, and for Joe, it was the exact same thing. But they had never told each other. They just hang out a lot. And that didn´t do any good for their love relationships. All of Joe´s girlfriends hated Alyson, they were way too jealous.

Most of them tried to break them apart, ha yeah, mission impossible. Joe got insanely mad when they started to complaint about all the time he spent with Alyson, so he just dumped them. He didn´t really care that much, because it was impossible for him to fall for another girl that wasn´t Alyson. He was madly in love with the girl. He loved every single detail about her. The way she played with her hands when she was nervous, and how easily you could made her blush, the way she laughed of every single silly joke he made, and of course, her beautiful smile. But sadly, he never told her. He just knew he wasn´t her type. She dated guys that were romantic, sweet, outgoing..Guys that came out of fairytales. But luckily, that wasn´t very often. Even though she was a beautiful girl, she didn´t date that much.She had rejected like 80 of the guys in the world. And that made Joe even more insecure. And that´s why he dated a lot. Maybe there was a girl, some where out there, that helped him get over Alyson. If he couldn´t have her as a girlfriend, he at least wantd to keep her close.

But for her it was different. Well, not that different, it´s just the she dealed with it. Yeah, she loved him too. Just as much as he loved her. But she couldn´t see that. All she saw was how e dated all this gorgeous girls, that she looked invisible next to them. It broke her heart everytime Joe introduced her to one of those girls. And everytime it didn´t work out, she would always be there for him. But she felt so guilty, because she actually felt happy when it didn´t. And it killed her! She felt so selfish. But all she could do was spent as much time as she could with Joe. Everytime she caught him staring at her, he looked away and blushed. There some awkward moments, but they had an amazing relationship. _It´s cool cause we´re just friend._


	2. What s so funny?

**A/N: So this is basicallly chapter one. The beginning part is like, the present and the other part part is like... before that. Hah. So This chapter is a little boring, though. Please review, so I know if it´s worth it to continue the story! REVIEW!! ♥♥ **

**I DONT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS. I WISH I DID, THOUGH.. ♥**

Chapter one.

_Alyson kept running. Her eyes were filled with tears. She just ran and ran without even realizing that she had no idea where she was. But at that point, it didn´t matter. All she wanted was to get away from Joe._

**2 months ago**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

"Come on Al, Just do it!" An extremly excited Joe yelled from the other side of the pool.

"Gosh Joe, leave me alone! I´m not jumping in!" I yelled back.

"Why not?" He asked giving me the look_ Oh no. Not the puppy eyes.I just can´t resist that._

"Well, maybe it´s the fact that the water is freezing!" I said crossing my arms.

"So, You are just wearing that bikini to show off to me? Aw..How cute!" He said giving me a wink.

_Well, maybe I was._ "Oh, you wish Jonas!" I shouted.

"So you´re making me come there!" He said walking towards me.

"Oh crap!" I mutteres and started running. Of course, he came after me. We were just running around in circles like tow crazy people.

"Cut it off guys!" Nick yelled from his chaise. He was giving us a weird look.

But we kept running. I was getting tires, and anyway who was I kidding? Joe is way faster than I am. He would eventually catch me so I just slowed down._ Plus, maybe I did wanted to get caught. _Suddenly, I lost sight of him. "Joe?" I yelled looking around. He could come out at any second.

Until, I felt someone grab my waist from behind.

"Muahaha" He said leaning in to my ear. He was just _too _close. My heart sped up. I´m pretty sure he said something, but I didn´t hear, cause I was in my happy place. I felt like the world was spinning and my heart was about to explode. Until I realized, the world _was_ spinning!

"Ahh! Joe! Put me down!" I started kicking as he carried me in his arms.

"Oh, you wish Mckensie!" He said in an evil tone. I just started hitting his arm. But it wasn´t working.

"Ouch, that hurts.." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Are you making fun of me Jonas?" I said acting angry, but I wasn´t, just because I was still in his

arms.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

"Are you making fun of me Jonas?" She said angryly.

"Maybe." I said raising an eyebrow.

I was still carrying her in my arms, long enough, so maybe she would forget the fact that there was a cold pool waiting for her. But I actually enjoyed the moment. Just being that close to her made me feel great.

"What´s so funny?" She asked giving me a weird look. Then I realized I was smiling. Well, it´s hard not to when I´m around her. Or when she´s _on me_, whatsoever. So I continued with mi evil plan.

"This!" I said as I threw her into the pool.

"Joseph Jonas!" She screamed as she reached the surface.

I was just cracking up, and so was Nick, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Ugh.!! You are so dead, You...cow!" She yelled.

"Ouch!" I said sarcastically. "Oh come on Al, you know you´re just too sweet. Don´t hurt yourself trying to say something mean." I said putting my shirt back on.

"Aww.." She smirked. "Yeah, you´re probably right. I forgive you. Come on give me a hug!" She said getting out of the pool and running towards me.

"Oh, no! Go away! You´re wet and I already changed!" I said trying to scape.

"Oh, I know!" She said running in my direction. But I didn´t even try to run away. _Maybe I did want that hug._

"No!" I said as she wrapped her arms around me. That made me and my clothes get just as wet as she was. But i didn´t really mind. I loved the feeling of having her armas around me and her head resting on my chest. Even though we were just playing, I felt in heaven.

She looked up at me, and we locked eyes. We both smiled at the same time, which made her giggle. We were just there, looking into eack other´s eyes, enjoying ourselves, until my lovely brother interrupted.

"Are you guys like having a moment? Cause if you are, I´m like totally leaving. Ugh!" Nick said looking disgusted.

We just laughed and I hugged her tightly.

"We´re in love dude, get over it!" I said. I instantly regreted it. Why would I say that? What if she took it as a confession? I suddenly felt sick. Stupid. She just blushed and giggled.

"Sure we are" She said with an award look on her face. Pheww.. At least she didn´t take it seriously.

I mean, I do love her, but i don´t want her to know. JuST not yet.

Nick just rolled his eyes and continued doing whatever it was he was doing. I was about to say something but I was cut off by my vibrating phone.

"Hello?, oh, hey Julie" I said as I saw Alyson roll her eyes and letting go off my neck, which she had been hugging this hole time. I wonder what that meant?. Oh did I not mention Julie?

Well, She was my girlfriend. We had been going out for like two months. She is like.. okay, I guess.

Well, she is a cool girl, but I´m still head over toes for Aly. I just keep comparing every girl I meet with her, and it´s just too disappointing. I guess Al really is special girl.

"So, wassup?" I said to the girl on the phone, but I couldn´t take my eyes off Alyson. She looked upset. Jealous maybe? Psh.. I wish.

We just continued our conversation until I hanged up. Before I could say anything Alyson cut me off.

" Let me guess. You have to go. You have to meet Julie somewhere. Right?" She said giving me _a _look. I´m not sure if she looked pissed or sad.

"I´m sorry Al" I said grabbing her hand.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

"I´m sorry Al" He said giving me his puppy look. But I wasn´t falling this time.

"Whatever, Joe" I said letting go of his hand and taking my towel.

I wasn´t mad. Just...dissapointed?. Maybe. But I was used to it. Every time Joe had a girlfriend, he would forget about me. And everytime he remembered me, he had to ditch me because his _girlfriend_ wanted to hang out. I was actually surprised with this Julie girl. It had already been 2 months. In _Joe´s world_ that was like forever with a girl. Maybe he really, really liked her.

"It´s okay. You can still hang out with me." Nick said. He was like the sweetest guy ever. Besides Kevin. We were really good friends too. With Joe it was different. We had like some sort of connection, Im not ene sure. But those guys were my everything. I mean, who couldn´t love them?

"Thanks Nick, but I feel like going home." I said exhausted. Joe was just standing there speechless, looking at some random place.

"Well, we can like, hang out in your house if you want" Nick said. That actually sounded great. I was about to answer when Joe cut me off-

"Maybe she doesn´t want, Nick! Just cut it off" He said like he was angry or something.

"Well, maybe I do! Speak for yourself." I said giving him an angry stare.

"And what´s wrong with you!" Nick said looking at Joe. He was actually acting strange. That was not like him.

"If you had like a fight of something with your _girlfriend_, it´s not our fault! So don´t take it on us. Now, come on Nick, let´s go to my place" I said grabbing his hands.

"Al..." Joe said grabbing my hand, but we just walked away.


	3. Someday

**A/N: So this is basically a short chapter. They all are (lol). But it´s kinda cute though. Thanks so much to all my reviewers. Enjoy and REVIEW:D**

**DISCLAIMER: So I told Santa I wanted them, but Mr. Claus seemed to busy to care. And that´s why, because of Santa, I don´t own the Jonas Brothers..**

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I watched them walk away without saying a word. Why would she react like that? I just didn´t understand. I mean, it´s sort of true that I´ve had to leave a couple of times when we were hanging out, but we weren´t like doing anything important. It´s not my fault that Julie keeps inviting me out when I´m already busy. But maybe I kinda messed up this time. I should go apologize.

I called Julie shortly after they left, and told her I couldn´t go.

"Don´t tell me this is about that Alyson girl, Joe" She said angryly over the phone.

"It´s not" I lied. "I´m not feeling too good, that´s it" And that part was true.

"Oh" She said in disbilief. "So, you want me to go there and keep you company?"

"Um, thanks, but it could be contagious." I said shaking a little. I´m such a bad liar.

"Fine, then!" She said and hunged up.

I should become a professional at pissing girls off, since I´m pretty good at it. But all I could think about was Alyson. I decided to go apologize.

I started walking towards her house, thinking about what to say, until I reached her backdoor. I got in without knocking, a I usually did. I decided to call her cellphone, and tell her I was here, but she didn´t pick up. _She hates me. _I thought. Like that was going to stop me. I went through the kitchen until I heard her voice. It came from the living room. I could see her and Nick sitting there.

"You´re awsome, Nick" She said kissing his cheek. He hugged her and whispered something.

I couldn´t believe my eyes. My own brother? No. This couldn´t be happenning. I took two steps back and ran thorugh the back door again. I felt like was being betrayed. Well, I tecnically wasn´t. It´s not like I own her or something. Plus, I´ve got Julie. This shouldn´t upset me. But it did. I couldn´t help it. How could I not see it? Nick and Alyson. I guess his sweet and stuff, but that doesn´t give him the right to steal my girl. Ugh, there it is again. _She´s not mine. _I have to remember that. Maybe I can get through this. I mean, he _is _my brother. Maybe I should be supportive and stuff. Yeah, it´s not like I care they´re together._**I don´t.**_

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

Nick and I left their house and walked all the way to mine. It isn´t that far away, but it seemed like forever. Neither of us said a word. All I could think about was Joe and how I wanted to send him to the moon with _Julie._ But Nick just seemed that he didn´t have anything to say. We finally reached my house and sat in the living room, until I broke the awkward silence.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked him.

"Uh, Whatever you´re having" He said not too interested.

I rushed to the kitchen, got back with the drinks and sat down next to him.

"So, what´s up with you and Joe?" Nick suddenly asked staring at his drink like he was talking to it.

"What´s up with us?" I said looking away trying to hide my shocked-nervous look.

"You know..." He said like waiting me to finish his sentence. I just kept staring at my hand like it was the most interesting thing I´ve ever seen.

"You don´t like Julie, do you?" He asked looking at my hand like he wanted to see it too.

"Do you?" I asked trying to hide the sadness in my eyes. If there was one thing those Jonas kids were, besides gorgeous, that was perceptive.

"Hey, I´m the one asking the question here" He said lifting my face softly, so I would look at him. He could tell I was not going to answer that question anytime soon.

"You know, you´re very special to Joe" He said trying to make me smile.

"I am?" I said smiling a bit, just because I felt I had to.

"Yeah" He confirmed it. "You´re his best friend and..." He was going to say something else but I cut him off- "Oh" I said looking away. Like I didn´t know that. It was exactly my problem.

"And he really cares about you" He continued. "Even though sometimes his stupidity makes him show the opposite." I smiled and sighed.

"I know that. I´m not mad at him or anything. It´s just that it was the first time that things felt...normal.Since he´s been with Julie, we don´t hang out as much, and when we do, I like to take full advantage of it, because you never know when next time can be." I just started talking there. I think I might have said a little too much.

"Have you told him?" Nick asked.

"It´s not worth it. It´s not like I can be all,_hey stop hanging out with you girlfriend_. He deserves to be happy." I said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, well sometimes I think he doesn´t deserve _you_" He said smiling. _Yeah maybe he doesn´t._

I just smiled at him. "You´re awsome, nick" I said kissing his cheek. Then he hugged me and smiled. "You lnow, he´s not that stupid. Maybe someday he´ll realize" He said pulling out of the hug. What could he be talking about?

"Realize?"I asked confused. Maybe he was even more perceptive than I thought.

"Yeah" He smirked and changed the subject.

"I think I should go. I said I was babysitting Frankie [ 3 tonight" He said standing up.

"Do you need any help?" I said as I followed him to the door.

"I´m fine" He smile. Then we just stood there in an awkward silence like earlier.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, but deep down I was talking about the _realizing_ part.

"Promise" He said smiling. That definetly freaked me out._ "He is a freaking psychic" _I thought as I quickly hugged him and watched him leave.

I went up to my room, took my Ipod and listened to my music just lying there.

"Promise" I said to myself and smiled. Maybe someday he would. _Someday._


	4. Misunderstanding

**A/N: So there´s a little fight on this chapter. Ha. Hope you like it. This might be the longer chapter so far. There are a lot of P.O.V changes, so focus and don´t lose track.!! Revieww!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS. ONLY THE PLOT OF MY STORY.**

**Joe´s P.O.V**

Fine. Maybe I do care. After spending the whole afternoon staring at my ceiling´s room, thinking about Nick and Alyson and how I was actually okay with it, I heard Nick get home. I fogot all about the supportive thing and everything I had thought, and ran down the stairs ready to punch him in the face.

"Home already?" He asked me calmly like nothing had happenned.

"Never left" Kevin said walking into the room. T_hanks a lot Kevin. _

"Yeah, I felt sick." I said sitting down.

"Better now?" He asked.

"Like you care" I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"I said yeah!" I lied.

"Oh. Well maybe you should go see Alyson." He said playing with his phone. I couldn´t believe his words. _Oh, you think I´m not threat enough for you? Well maybe you´re wrong._

"She hates me" I said fixing my hair.

"She doesn´t." He said raising an eyebrow.

"And how do you know?" I said raising an eyebrow too.

"Because I asked her" He said simply. _Oh._ I couldn´t think of a smart answer.

"Well maybe I´ll go" I said

"You should" He said and left

Well maybe I would. I can´t believe he didn´t tell me. I´m his brother. I deserve to know if he´s dating my girlfriend, err.. Best Friend. Maybe she wants to tell me herself. That´s probably why he sent me there. Before I knew it, I was standing in her front door, knocking.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

I tried to get some sleep, but i couldn´t, so I just went downstairs to find something to eat. While I was digging through the fridge, I heard someone at the door. _Did Nick forget anything? _I thought walking to the door, knowing that my parents wouldn´t be home til´ nine.

"Joe" I said opening the door. I was really surpirsed to see him there, but also excited. I wanted to give him a hug, but my stupid pride wouldn´t let me.

"Hey" He said as I let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"I´m not really sure" He said rubbing his neck.

"Oh. Well, let´s go to my room" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him upstairs.

He sat in my bed, and I sat in a chair in front of him.

"So.." I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"So.." He repeated dragging us right back to it.

"How was your..date" I asked coldly.

"Great" He answered, and something in me just broke.

"Oh" I said looking away.

"And you and Nick?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We had a great time" I said smiling, remembering our conversation.

Joe just nodded and started playing with my pillow. I just bit my lip and looked at the floor. I knew I had to do it.

"Joe?" I said, looking very interested in the floor tiles.

"Yeah?" He asked, like he had been expecting me to say something.

"I´m sorry" I said looking in his eyes.

"About?" He asked impatiently.

"About today" I said sadly.

"It´s fine, Al" He said half-smiling.

"It´s not , Joe. I really acted like an idiot. I shouldn´t be so selfish. Maybe I should give Julie a chance. She seems like a nice girl. I should get to know her before jumping to conclussions"

"That means a lot to me" He smiled and took my hand. "Maybe we could like go out together. The four of us." He said looking a little confused himself.

"Four?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know, me and Julie, you and Nick" He said.

"Oh, I guess that´d be nice" I said faking a smile. I´ve been doing that a lot lately. I wasn´t too excited to go out with Joe and Julie, but maybe if Nick went too, it wouldn´t be so awkward. It was actually a pretty good idea.

"So. We okay Jonas?" I said in a new-sheriff-in-town tone. He just nodded and smiled. I jumped towards him and gave him a hug. But it still felt like something was wrong.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

After I left Alyson´s house, I didn´t feel much like going back to mine, so I just took a walk in the park. Well, Alyson hadn´t exactly confessed, but she did agree to go on a double date. She is an amazing girl, though. She´s really going to go out with a girl she doesn´t like, just cause she thinks it would made me happy. And she actually apologized, when I was the on who had been a jerk. Oh, I´m so stupid. I should have apologized. But I was too busy, admiring how sweet and nice she was. Nick is a lucky guy, he should know that. Maybe I should learn from Alyson and stop being so selfish. If they like each other, I should respect that and just be happy for them. Right?

**Nick´s P.O.V**

I was listening to my Ipod, when Joe entered my room and stood there staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know" He said. I wans´t really sure what he meant.

"What do you know?" I asked confused.

"About you and Al. I know what you did in her house." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Huh?" I asked, still feeling like I needed to be informed what was happennig.

"I know you talked and stuff." He said.

"Oh, did she tell you?" I asked calmly. Maybe he should now that I stood up for him and tried to fix things with Alyson. I really tried to convince her that he was a good guy. Maybe he was going to thank me or something. I mean, I did kinda like her, but I knew Joe had a big thing for her.

"Nope. I just heard you talking." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So you were spying on us? Sick, dude." I said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just happenned to hear and... The point is I approve it." He said proudly.

"Approve it?" I asked. "There´s nothing to approve." I said confused. There _was _nothing to approve. What was he talking about?

"Oh, so you´re putting it like that. Fine, I don´t care. But just so you know, if you break her heart, I kill you" He said showing me his fist.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked him. I don´t even think we were on the same conversation.

"Don´t play dumm on me, Nick. I said I´m okay with it." He said annoyed. I wasn´t really into having an arguement, so I just smiled at his weird way of saying _Thank You._

"It´s fine, bro. You deserve it" I said smiling.

"What!" He yelled. "What is that supposed to mean?, Nick" He asked angryly.

"It´s okay. I know you feel about her" I told him.

"You knew?" He kept yelling.

"Well, it´s pretty obvious" I said rolling my eyes. But he just kept yelling.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I did it for you! Maybe you should realize what you´re missing!" Before I knew it I was yelling too.

"What? What´s wrong with you? This isn´t like you, Nick. Are you trying to hurt me or something? Are you even in love with her? He yelled.

"What? In love with her? Are you insane!" I yelled confused. By the way, why were we yelling?

"Oh, you´re dead!" He said jumping on me. We fell to the floor and he started hitting me. I hit him back and before I knew it, we were kind of wrestling. Why were we fighting? I dont know. Í just know we were. There had been some kind of misunderstanding here. We kept hitting each other, until Kevin saw us and grabbed Joe´s arms.

"What´s going on here!?" He yelled. I stood up and saw my face in the mirror. I had a giant bruise.

"What the hell, Joe!" I said rubbing my face.

He just stood at the door and said:

"I´m only saying this once. I´m not telling her, but you are. And if you don´t, you´re losing an eye. Get that?" He said and left. Tell who what? I seriously needed to be informed what was going on. Maybe he was drunk or something. At least that made sense.

**A/N: HA confused?? If you are, say so!! If you did understand, yay! REVIEW!! And if you got any ideas, let me now:D**


	5. You just dont know it

**A/N: This chapter is a filler!! Like really boring!! But you have to read it to understand!! But I swear next chapter is going to be..!!! OMG!..!! Thats the word!!.. So plz review.!!ç**

**I DO NOT OWN THE JOE, NICK OR KEVIN, OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS.**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

I was officially dying of boredom. After Joe left, I had been lying in my bed, thinking, for hours. I would have left with Joe, but I didn´t want to seem too desperate. My thoughts were put in hold, when I felt my phone vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, sunshine" Said kevin from the other line, which made me giggle and roll off the bed, like literally.

"Ouch!.. Haa.. Hey Kev!" I said still laughing.

"You okay there?" He said laughing too.

"Yeah, so what´s up?" I said as I started walking around my room.

"Not much, just wondering, are you busy?" He asked, like he didn´t know the answer.

"Nope!" I said, as I sat back in my bed.

"So, you wanna come over for dinner?" He asked.

"I´ll be there in five!" I said happily and didn´t even wait for his answer.

I jumped off my bed and got ready. I put on something comfortable, some make-up and ran trough the door, like literally hoping. I was way too happy. Maybe it was the fact that I had just been saved from a lonely night at home, or maybe it was because I was going to see Joe again.

I started ringing the bell until Kevin opened the door.

"Kevin!!!" I said jumping on him and hugging him.

"Someone´s happy to see me." He said squeezing me tight.

"Always" I said looking around for Joe. I ran upstairs to his room and knocked the door.

"Alyson" He said looking kind of confused when he opened the door,

I couldn´t contain myself, and I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tight. I know I shouldn´t have, but I couldn´t help it. He looked incredibly hot with his hair all messed up and his worried face. Wait, why was he worried?

"So, watcha been doing? Missing me?" I said in a faked sexy voice and sat in his bed. I thought that maybe if I joked around or something the awkwardness from earlier would eventually disappear. He didn´t even answer when I heard _her _voice calling him from the hallway.

"Joey?" Julie said as she walked in the room. I could tell she was very surprised to see me.

"Guess not" I told Joe as I stood up from his bed.

"I couldn´t find the bathroom, sweetie" She continued her conversation, pretending I wasn´t there.

"Second door to the left." He said looking at her, and pointing the door.

She went back to her search, and I just stood up ready to leave. I was really upset and I couldn´t hide it. I got like that everytime I saw her, but I needed to learn to control that, if I promised Joe I´d try to be her friend. I started walking out of the room and Joe came behind me and grabbed my arm.

"I did" He said, but I couldn´t see his face, since he was still behind me.

"You did what, Joseph?" I said with a bit of an attitude.

"Miss you" He said hugging me from behind. _Gosh, it´s impossible to hate him._

I was about to say something, when I saw Nick come out of his room. I pushed Joe a little and ran all the way to him.

"Omg, Nick, what happened to your face?" I said putting my hand on the huge, red mark he had on his cheek. He gave Joe an angry look and then he looked back at me.

"I don´t know" He said and ran down the stairs. I stood there confused, staring at Joe waiting for an answer. He seemed really angry and just looked away. Then Julie came out of the bathroom, ran towards Joe and kissed him.

"Ugh!" I thought out loud. I could feel the tears coming, once again. But I was not going to cry in front of them, so I just ran downstairs behind Nick. I found him sitting in the couch watching T.V. Then Kevin walked in, and I ran towards him and climbed his back, trying to forget about Joe and pretending I was fine.

"Where are we going?" I said pointing at the car keys he was holding.

"Well, I don´t know about you, but I´m going to go buy some pizza" He said trying to get me off his back.

"You do know they deliver it now." I said following him.

"Yeah, I´ve heard that" He said rolling his eyes. "Just wanted to get some fresh air"

"Sounds good!" I said running after him.

"I didn´t invite you" He said unlocking his car.

"But you were about to" I said smiling.

"And why would I do that?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Cause you love me!" I said happily.

"Good point" He sighed and we got into the car.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

Alyson ran down the stairs, as Julie kissed me, but I quickly pulled away.

"Um, remember, it could be contagious" I said pushing her gently.

"Right" She said sadly. "Listen Joe, if you want me to leave, I will, but I don´t want to make things harder, you know since Alyson´s here and stuff" She said grabbing my hand. I got really impressed there. I didn´t know she could be so kind.

"Don´t leave" I said kissing her cheek. Now I was remembering why I liked her in the first place.

"I know you and Al don´t get along, but it would really mean a lot to me if you guys tried."

"I´ll try" She sighed and then smiled. After that we went downstairs, where everybody was.

"Alyson?" I yelled looking for her.

"She left with Kevin" Nick said wothout taking his eyes off the t.v.

We weren´t really talking at the moment. After what he did, I wasn´t really interested in forgiving him, and he didn´t look like he wanted to be forgiven either. So Julie and I just sat there, but not too close to him. He kept giving us angry glares, but I just ignored him. After a while Kevin and Alyson got back with dinner. They were both laughing histerically, but when she saw me, her laughter turned into a forced grin.I walked over to her and smiled.

"We´re cool right?" I whispered really close to her ear, and she just nodded.

"Oh, crap!" She yelled searching through her pockets.

"What is it?" Kevin asked taking a bite off his pizza.

"It´s my phone. I can´t find it" She said looking worried.

"Did you have it in the car?" Kevin asked her searching around too.

"Um, no, last time I saw it it was in..." Then she paused and looked at me. "Joe´s room"

"I´ll go get it" I said but she said she would go herself. I stared at her as she walked upstairs, but then I saw Julie was watching me, so I just shook my head, and got myself a slice of pizza.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

As I opened the door to Joe´s room, I had the strangest feeling. I felt my legs shaking, as I walked inside. I´ve been in there a lot of times, but I still felt kind of weird. I scanned through the room to see if I could see my phone, and I spotted it right away on top of the bed, but I ignored it. I didn´t want to go downstairs yet. I started looking around and sat in his bed. I grabbed his pillow and squeezed it. It smelled just like him, and that made me smile. I put the pillow aside. And noticed that his nightstand´s top drawer was half-opened. I leaned over to close it, but I saw something that definetly caught my eye in there. It was a picture of me. Why would Joe have a picture of me, and right there? I thought of a million reasons, and half of them were kind of creepy, but none of them implyed Joe liking me. That´s like impossible. I gave the drawer another look, to see if I found something interesting. I knew it was wrong, but I felt like I had to. I pulled out a piece of paper filled with Joe´s handwriting. It looked like song. I wonder if he wrote it? Oh, the big _**BY: JOE JONAS **_ sign on it, should give me a clue. Well, it wouldn´t be his first song. And I have to say, he´s pretty good at it.And he has an amazing voice, just like his brothers. They´re actually working on a band, and have performed a few times, but other than that, they weren´t really known. I had been in first row every single time they performed. They´re awsome! I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started going through the song.

_**You just don´t know it**_

_**  
You just don't know it It's getting hard to say hello**_

_**You just don't know it I'm on the edge of crossing  
the line I don't want to blow it, **_

_**or show it Before you know you're mine **_

_**You just don't know it**_

Oh, you won't see me break

_**Won't make that mistake**_

_**Oh no I'll just walk away**_

_**There too much at stake  
right now I go on and on Singing this song about you**_

_**And that's what's wrong with this song**_

Can you feel it? 

_**In the way I look at you Girl, **_

_**can you hear it?**_

_**I'm crying out inside I don't want to  
see you Be near you **_

_**You're a million miles too close**_

You don't know the way I feel So I'll stay alone

After I read the song, I felt tears running down my cheeks, and I didn´t try to stop them. I couldn´t believe this. This song described exactly how I felt. OMG, Joe wrote this? About who? It can´t be Julie. It could be about me, though. No, no I was just thinking crazy there, right? But what if I wasn´t? Would Joe really give up on me like that?... But maybe this was just some song, meaningless... Of course, Joe is known for writing about stuff he felt. You should really hear the song he wrote when his hamster died. Not his best work, though. But besides the "R.I.P Fluffy" song, his lyrics were genius. I was still crying, like badly. But I could never ask Joe. What if it wasn´t about me? Total humiliation. But if it was, and I didn´t do somethins quick, I could lose him forever.

"Alyson?" I heard Julie call me from the hallway. I put everything back as fast as I could and grabbed my cellphone.

"Found it!" I yelled as I wiped away my tears.

"Great!" She said as she walked into the room. "Can I talk to you?" She asked and sat by me.

Talk to me? 10 minutes ago she was totally ignoring me!


	6. How Pathetic

**A/N: SO, here is the chapter.!! Lots of drama!! Unexpected stuff!! And all that..!! I´ll probably update the next chapter tomorrow, but I´m not sure! So keep reading and reviewing!! I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS.**

Ayson´s P.O.V

"Um, sure" I said as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, listen. I know we are not really close, or anything, but I really want to make Joe happy, and..." She said but I cut her off-

"Yeah I know what you mean. I think we should try to get to know eachother, and stuff " I said trying to give her a sincere smile, but no matter how hard I tried, I still didn´t like that girl.

_Stupid Joe. Why do I even want to make you happy? Oh yeah, cause I´m insanely in love with you. But hear I am, being friends with your girlfriend, how pathetic._

"Friends?" She asked in childish tone. I nodded an she smiled relieved.

"Great! Joe is going to be so happy! I can´t wait to tell him! Now all you have to do is try to control that jealousy of yours and..."

"Excuse me?" I cut her off.

"I said, that you have to control your jealousy." She repeated calmly.

"Oh, I heard you the first time! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Me? Jealous? Of you and Joe?! Jealous!! Thats just terrific. Now I´m jealous! Why would I even be jealous?" I asked turning to her, because I had walked all around tha room while I said that.

"Because you like him, you silly! Duh!" She said in a silly tone. I laughed histerically.

"I like Joe? I LIKE JOE? Hahahaha! That´s got to be the most ridiculous thing I´ve ever heard, besides your voice." I said smirking, but inside I was really burning. Is it really that obvious?

"Hilarious. But Joe seems to like my ridiculous voice, like a lot! And, can I give you some friend advice?" She said putting her hand on my shoulder. _Is this girl serious?_

"No" I said moving away.

"Whatever. But for your own sake, just forget about him. He´s mine, and he doesn´t even like you that way. He just sees you as one of "the guys"" She said putting air quotes on those last words.

"Yeah, sure. Like you would know." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I am the one he calls _girlfriend ,_remember? She said pointing at herself.

"And I´m his BEST FRIEND. I´ve known him for years. If there´s someone that knows who he likes or not, how he likes them and all that stuff, that would be me" I said crossing my arms.

She was standing there, like thinking what could she say to me that would really hurt me. I guess nothing, because I was already too hurt.

"Uh, umm, but your not his type." She muttered like it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh, so you´re telling me that his type is, well you know, stupid, plastic, selfish, self-centered, dumb girls that would flirt to anything that moves? Oh, right. You _are_ the one he calls girlfriend." I said like I was talking to my self, and then pointed at her. She looked really mad, and I just gave her a fake smile, then she glared at me. _Bring it on, sister._

"Oh, so you really think he likes you? Oh you poor thing. I mean you know Joe. You know he isn´t shy at all, and when he likes a girl, he just goes for it. Now tell me, how many times has he tried to kiss you?" She asked.

Oh, c´mmon, did she think that was really going to get me? Please. I thought of a hilarious response, but when I openned my mouth, nothing came out. My eyes filled with tears, my heart was beating faster and faster, and I couldn´t breath. After all, she was right. Joe was never shy with girls. And if he had wanted to kiss me, he would have done it by now. I just realized in the past half hour, I had gained a little hope, with the picture and the song. But now, I had lost every little sign of hope or faith in my heart.

"That´s what I thought" She smiled and nodded.

Joe´s P.O.V

Nick, Kevin and me were sitting there silently. Nick hadn´t moved in more then an hour. Alyson was upstairs with Julie. Yes, with Julie. Apparently they were talking or something. I don´t know why, but that made me really nervous. The girl I loved, and my girlfriend were talking, and that sounds weird. I really wanted to know what they were saying, but I didn´t want to interrupt.

"Is he dead?" I whispered to Kevin pointing at Nick.

"Nick?" Kevin said shaking him, but he didn´t even look at us.

"I guess he is" Kevin said to me.

I was so mad at Nick. He had the girl of my dreams, and he didn´t even try that hard. And me? I had tried all my life to get some attention from her. I don´t know why, but it´s different when I´m around her. I get nervous, sometimes shy, and I just don´t know what to do.

"Whatever" I said and leaned back. Silence again. Until we heard some screams coming from upstairs. Then Alyson came running downstairs. She looked incredibly angry. Her eyes were red and puffy, so she clearly had been crying.

"Alyson?" I yelled at her, but she ran through the door without looking back. I stood there, wondering if I should run after her.

"Whoa!" Nick said suddenly. _Now he talks. _Then I remembered Julie.

"Julie!" I yelled at her, but she was already coming down.

"What happened?" Kevin asked her.

"I...I´m not sure. We were just talking, and then she got all mad." She said running into my arms.

"What did you do to her?!" Nick said angrily.

"I didn´t do anything! I just told her that we should get to know eachother and try to be friends or something but apparently she didn´t want to. She starting yelling at me, being rude and insulting me, and saying bad stuff about Joe." She said crying.

"Don´t lie! Alyson would never do that!" Nick yelled at her.

What was happening here? I was so consufused. I mean, that definetly didn´t sound as Alyson to me. But was Julie really lying? I didn´t seem to understand.

"Julie, tell me exactly what happened." I said rubbing her arm.

"I... I.." She stuttered.

"Oh, c´mmon!" Nick said annoyed. She broke into tears.

"Nick, just shut up!" I yelled at him.

"So she can come here and talk crap about Alyson, yeah remember her? The girl that just ran through that door crying? Yeah her. And you don´t do anything! You dont even care, do you?" He said.

"Of course I care! But I don´t even know what happened! So let me listen to the story first, would you?!" I yelled back.

"Stop it! I´m going to Alyson´s now and check on her." Kevin said.

"I´m going with you" Nick said and glared at me. After that, they left and I stood there with Julie.

"Now, tell me what really happened" I asked her softly.

"I already told you!" She said.

"What exactly did she say?" I said annoyed. It´s like she didn´t want to tell me the rest of the story.

"She said I was ridiculous, stupid, dumb, selfish and a bunch of other stuff!" She said clearly upset.

"But what did she say about me?" I asked her.

"Um.." Was all she said.

Alyson´s P.O.V

I ran to my house as fast as I could. I don´t know how, but she really did get to me. Why did I get so upset? I jumped on my bed and kept crying. Ive never cried so much in my life. Why couldn´t Joe love me the way I loved him?

I heard some knocks in my door.

"Alyson! Open the door it´s us!"

"Go away!!" I yelled back.

"Open the door!" I heard Kevin say. It wasn´t their fault, so I decided to let them in.

I opened the door, and there were Nick and Kevin standing there.

"And where is your brother?" I said coldly.

"It´s okay. He didn´t come" Nick said.

"Obviously" I said rolling my eyes and walking back to my bed. They came after me.

"So, talk to us" Kevin said.

"There´s nothing to say" I said staring at my wall.

"What happened up there?" Nick said sitting close to me.

"I really don´t feel like talking guys." I told them.

"Fine, then we´ll just sit here and stare at you. But let me warn you, it may feel awkward in a while"

Kevin said. I smiled a bit, but then started crying again. Kevin came close to me and hugged me.

"It´s okay. We´re here" He said squeezing me. They did make me feel a little better, but I was still upset.

"Joe is really stupid" Was all I could say.

"Tell me about it. Today, he just came home and punched me for no apparent reason." Nick said.

"What? That´s weird." I said taking a pillow and hugging it.

"Yeah, but how about you tell us why he is so stupid." Kevin said.

"He´s not really stupid, okay! It´s that girl. She´s messing up his mind. I´m telling you, she´s a witch. She´s not as nice as she seems." I said, trying not to cry again.

"Yeah, right now she´s probably making up stuff about you, and Joe is probably believing it" Nick said. I just covered my self with the pillow and cried some more.

I heard Kevin hit Nick , "Sorry" Nick said.

"Now, tell us, what did she say?" Kevin asked again.

"It doesn´t matter anymore" I told them.

"It matters to us" Nick said. I kinda smiled there. That sounded like totally sweet. But I still didn´t tell them. I couldn´t let them know I liked Joe, specially now, if I was planning on letting go.

"I´m really tired guys, you should go" I told them.

They didn´t want to go, and I really didn´t want them to, but I couldn´t tell them the truth, so I made them leave.

After they left, I tried to get some sleep. But my thoughts were filled with Joe and Julie everywhere. I did fall sleep, but woke up shortly after. I checked my phone, and it was midnight. My parents were probably home now. I tried to sleep some more but I couldn´t. I kept hearing some noises coming from my balcony. I thought it was my imagination, but it was really annoying me.

Without even thinking about it, I got up and walked to my balcony. It was dark, but the moonlight gave the perfect light for a romantic night, just perfect, what I needed. Ugh. I really was crazy, I mean I clearly heard a person there, it could be a serial killer that enjoys to climb balconys at midnight and killing girls in pink PJ´S. Oh oh. I looked around and saw...nothing. There was nobody there. I decided to go back, and try to sleep. I started walking back, until I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth. MMM!!

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! Who could it be?? Joe? Julie? Will Alyson get hurt? What do you guys think!! Review!!**


	7. NeverDoNeverHadNeverWill

**A/N: I love this chapter!! I don´t know why Lol..! It´s so .. cute!! Argh.. So, Enjoy..:D! ♥**

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS.**

"Mmm!" Was everything I could say. I really freaked out. There was a person covering my mouth, everybody was sleeping and there was no way anyone could hear me. I couldn´t even move. I had to think of some way to get away. The first thing and only solution that ran through my mind... bite the hand. And that´s what I did. He just jumped off me letting me turn around and see him.

"Ouchh!" He yelled.

"Omg, Joe what are you doing here?! You scared the crap out of me! You stupid! Ugh!" I said hitting his arm. He was just waving the had I had just bitten in the air.

"Oh crap, youve got some sharp teeth there" He whined. I took his hand and noticed he was bleeding.

"Oh god, come inside, quick! And shhhh!" I grabbed him and sat him on my bed.

"Wait here, let me get the first aid kit" He nodded and after a minute I came back. He was bleeding badly and I actually felt sorry for him.

"Ahh" He whined as I tried to clean the blood out of his hand.

"I´m so sorry, Joe! But you deserve it! What the hell are you doing here?" I said focusing on his hand.

"I just needed to talk to you" He said looking at his hand too.

"I don´t want to talk" I said avoiding any possible eye contact.

"Did that sound like a question to you?" He said trying to joke, but in a serious tone.

"Do you want me to bite you again?" I said, this time making eye contact. Gosh, those eyes. He flashed that awesome smile of his, and I just had to look away.

"No, I´m fine" He said smiling. I finished with his hand, and wraped my scarf around it to stop the blood. Not very handy, but it´s not like I had anything else.

"Ok, done." I said as I put everything away. Then it just felt incredibly awkward. He sighed and decided to speak.

"What happened, Al?" He said locking eyes with me. I tried to look away, but I couldn´t.

"Well, you sneaked up on me, and I bit you" I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"You know what I mean" He said lifting up my face softly, so I would look at him again.

"What did she tell you?" I asked sadly.

"I really hope she is lying." He said. I didn´t say anything.

"You didn´t like insult her or anything, did you?" He said in a parental tone.

"It depends" I said playing with my fingers.

"Oh, Alyson, tell me you didn´t"

"Maybe I did, but I only said the truth, and besides, she started it" I said angrily, but reminding myself to keep it down, or I would wake my parents up.

"You sound like a 5 year old" He said dissapointed.

"Bite me" I said and then we both laughed histerically, even though that made things even more awkward.

"Ok, but seriously, why did you do it?" He said and stopped laughing. I couldn´t tell him. No. I wans´t ready. I seriously wanted to forget about everything I´ve ever felt for him. _He will never find out. Ever! And that´s a promise._

"Alyson?" He said bringing me out of my trance.

"Um, yeah. Listen Joe, It was nothing. Just a stupid argument." I said shaking a little. I really don´t like lying to him, but it´s not like I have a choice.

"You get upset like that over a stupid argument?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah.." I said shily, cause he could tell there was something else.

"You really don´t trust me?" He said sadly.

"Of course I trust you!" I said loudly, but then realized and whispered it.

"Fine. Don´t tell me. But what did I do to you? Did you really have to say bad stuff about me too?" He said upset.

"What? I didn´t say anything bad about you." I said confused.

"But Julie said.." He said but I cut him off..

"And you believe her!" I said angrily.

"At least she tried to tell me what happened!" He yelled-whispered.

"And she lied!" I yelled-whispered back.

"And how I´m I supposed to know that if you don´t tell me your side of the story!" He said. We were clearly getting upset, like both of us.

"Joe! You wouldn´t understand, okay?!" I said angrily, but then apologized.

"And how do you know that?" He said getting closer and closer to me. _Omg! _

"Because you never do, you never have, and you never will" I said and he just gave me a confused look.

"You can try and explain it" He said a little annoyed.

"Whatever, you´ll take her side anyway" I muttered and looked away.

"Alyson, I can´t believe you. You sound like your jealous or something!"

"Well maybe I am!" I said a little too loudly. _Oh, crap. Why did I say that?! Oh. no. Oh no..! _

"What?" He said confused. I didn´t say anything. I was too busy mentally beating myself up and trying to get a good excuse.

"But, why?" He said even more confused. That´s when I just blew up.

"Why? Why! Oh, let me tell you why! Because I think you are the most perfect guy that ever walked on this planet! Because I think you are the most awsome, sweet, incredible person ever! Because I don´t think it´s humanely possible to be that hot! Because everytime I see you my heart beats so fast that it could explode! Beacuse I have loved you from the very first moment I met you

and you are apparently or blind or stupid because everybody else seems to notive, that´s of course everybody but you!" I practically yelled at him. I just couldn´t hide it anymore. Words starting popping out of my mouth, and I couldn´t stop them. I couldn´t even look at his face, but when I last saw it, he looked incredibly shocked. I was really ready to lose Joe for ever.

Then I heard some steps in the hallway. I freaked out, turned off the light as fast as I could and literally pushed Joe off the bed to the other side of the floor. Result? Me on top of Joe on the in total darkness. I couldn´t even see his face, even though mine was like on top of his.

"Alyson?" My mom said as she entered my room. She stood by the bed, but I couldn´t really see her because we were hiding on the other side. I could feel Joe´s warm breath hitting my face, and it was making me freak out. I couldn´t believe I just sayed all that. I mean, maybe it´s better that way, maybe he just reject me quickly and we´ll get over it. _Or not._

My mom moved around the room some more. What was she doing? She could hurry up a little. I mean, I was on top of my best friend, who I had just told him everything I felt about him. Extremely awkward. Neither of us were moving. And my mom kept walking around. Like she was looking for something. She was using her cellphone as a flashlight. How could she not realize I wasn´t in my bed? She walked over to the side of the bed we were hiding, she was like standing right next to us. We had to roll over as fast as we could, and Joe ended being on top of me. I got incredibly nervous, and not exactly because of my mom. That guy smelled incredibly good. Omg, I was actually thinking about how he smelled. My mom finally decided to leave the room, after searching around for 3 mins. I expected Joe would get off me and start with the heart-breaking-process, but he didn´t.

"It´s okay, you can get off now" I whispered, and he took 10 seconds to answer.

"No" Was all he said. I was like, I didn´t know what to say. _What? Did he say no? Huh?_

That was until... Until I felt his face closer, and closer, until our lips met. I was completely shocked. _Omg, was Joe Jonas kissing me? _You know all those fireworks people talk about? They´re real. I swear! It was, like the most perfect moment of my life. We kissed for like 30 seconds, until he got off me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up too. I was still very, very shocked. _Oh god, tell me I don´t wake up now! _I reached for the lamp, and turned it on. And there se was. Smiling. _Smiling?_

"I.." I couldn´t get words to come out the way I wanted.

"Shh.." He said and kissed me again. Like OMG!! What was happening here? I couldn´t help it, though. I smiled into the kiss. And so did he. I pulled off the kiss, well I tried. I really wanted an explanation, but I didn´t want it to end.

"You have no idea" Was all he said. He had a huge smile on his face, and he was looking in my eyes, like dreamily. It was.. so cute!

"Joe.." I said putting my hand on his chest and biting my lip.

"You really have no idea. I feel the exact same way. But here are no words to describe it. I´ve just loved you forever. And it was killing me. I tried to hide it, but it was too hard." He whispered. We were both whispering and smiling. I was insanely happy. Joe loved me. _Joe loved me. _Life was perfect. His hand moved down to my waist, and his other hand, the one that I had bitten, was on my face.

"I love you, Al" He said and then kissed me again. I heard some noises coming fro the other room.

"I think we should move this outside" I whispered and we went to the balcony.

When we got there, he just pulled me and hugged me. I felt incredibly great. Like, I could have died of happiness.

We were just smiling there speechless, looking into eachothers eyes.

"I love you too" I said, and he leaned over to kiss me again but...

_Looking at the picture from when we first mer¡t, you gave me smile that I would never forget_

His phone went off.

"You should get that" I said biting my lip and lying my head on his chest.

He took his phone and turned it off, but by the look of his face, I could tell who it was.

"Julie" I said and pushed him away. I started to cry. _Omg, What have I done?! _

"I.. This.. We.." He stuttered.

"Forget about it, Joe. It never happened. Just forget it!" I said crying.

"No! I don´t want to forget it" He said taking my hand.

"But you have a grilfriend!" I said pulling away.

"That´s easy to solve!" He said taking my hand again.

"Joe, I don´t know. Just think about it. Don´t do anything you don´t want to" I said wiping my tears.

"No, you don´t understand! This is what I want! Us! I don´t care about Julie. I need you" He said pulling me close.

"Joe, it´s okay. Just think about it. I will really understand. Make the right choice." I said covering his mouth no he wouldn´t say anything else.

"Now, leave. We´ll talk tomorrow." I told him. He nodded, kissed my cheek and jumped off the balcony.

"You could have left through the door" I whispered to him.

"And what´s fun about that?" He said smiling, then he left.

I went back to my bed, and tried to process everything that had just happened. It was amazingly unbelievable. But I had a really bad feeling about this. Maybe when I woke up in the morning, I forget, or maybe it never happened.

**A/N: So, what did you think?! Ha,, but you can´t possibly think that they are going to be together,.. itñs just to soon xD!.. Ha.. what do you think it´s going to happen? REVIEW!**


	8. Promise?

**A/N: OK, chapter is a filler. Really boring. But read it, and review:D**

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS, only their souls. Ok, I don´t.**

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I got to my bed, and it was about 1:00 AM. I was incredibly tired, but I couldn´t seem to close my eyes. I was happy. Yeah, happy. It turned out that Alyson loved me too. I was really shocked when she said it, although I wish I had said it first. But unfortunately, nothing is sure yet. I think she was doubting. Maybe she doesn´t want to be with me after all. I told her it´s really what I wanted, but it seemed like she didn´t believe me. And then Julie had to ruin the moment. But now I don´t really care. I´m breaking up with her tomorrow. There´s is nothing that could get in the way now. It´s going to be me and Alyson, for ever. _Gosh, cheesy. _

I tried to sleep, but I just had a big smile on my face, that was really getting in the way. I decided to get a notebook and a pen, and started writing a song. _Take my hand tonight... _I started writing, and in about 10 minutes, I had completed my song. And it was awesome. I turned on my phone and rolled my eyes. **New: **_**5 missed calls. 3 text messages. 2 voicemails. **__"Pathetic" _I thought as I turned it back off. I guess I didn´t care anymore. Alyson is all that matters. After that, I fell sleep, and had amazing dreams.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning in a bad mood. I hadn´t slept that much, so I woke up up cranky. Although, I was incredibly happy for the night before, I still had a very bad feeling about it. Maybe deep in my heart, I thought that Joe and I weren´t meant to be.

I went downstairs and found my mom making breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie" She said mixing something.

"Morning, mom" I said giving her a kiss and looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"So, did you see the envelope?" She asked focusing on the mixing.

"Huh?" I said sitting near her.

"The one I put in your room." She said looking over at me._Oh, that´s what she was doing._

"No, mom. What is it?" I asked taking a bite off my french toast.

"It´s your plane reservation" She said in her sweet voice.

"My what?!" I said almost choking on the toast.

"For your London trip, honey" She said smiling. _Oh, yeah._

Every year for summer vacation, I go to a camp in London, for about 3 weeks. It´s usually really fun, but it´s always hard for me to leave Joe behind. And his brothers of course. But mostly Joe, since we do everything together, speacially in summer. When I´m in London, we call eachother every single day. A little expensive, I must say, but it´s something we do. Then when I come back, we are together like non-stop. We really take advantage of the month left of vacation. I´m usually really excited to go, but this time I totally forgot. I was leaving in two days, and I didn´t even remember. _Omg, I´m leaving in two days. No. Joe._

"I can´t go mom!" I said freaking out.

"So funny" My mom said sacastically.

"I´m serious! I can´t, mom. I just can´t" I said dramatically.

"Oh, honey, not this again. I´m sure Joe isn´t going to dissapear. He´ll be here when you come back" She said like she was talking to a baby.

"I´m serious, mom! You don´t understand!" I said whining.

"Oh, common Alyson, you´re a little too old for this. Just get you stuff ready, because you are leaving on Friday, and that´s it" She said raising her voice.

"Fine!" I yelled and ran back to my room.

I couldn´t leave. Not now. I had to stay and see what happened with Joe. I mean, he did tell me he loved me. Maybe it could work out . But if I leave, it´ll be harder. Maybe Julie would try to win him back while I´m gone. I can´t let it happen. But wait, they´re still together. Maybe I´m taking things way too far. But now, what I really need is a friend. I jumped off my balcony, just like Joe did, and ran to the Jonas´, still in my PJ´s. There was no time for changing. I got to their house, and thought it was a little to early too ring the bell. But luckily enough, the backdoor was opened. I sneaked inside and went up to Joe´s room. I opened the door softly, and found him "peacefully", passed out on his bed. I giggled a little, and crawled over to him. I sat on the floor, with my head resting on his bed. I though about the wonderful summer we could have, together. I t killed me having to leave him. I started crying and whining. I think I accidentaly woke him up, because he started moving on his bed.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I woke up, and found Alyson sitting in my room´s floor, not even dressed, and crying.

"Al? What happened?" I said as I stood up. She looked up at me and tried to hide her sadness.

"Um, nothing." She said looking away.

"Tell me" I demanded. She broke into tears and threw her arms around me. I squeezed her tight and passed my fingers through her hair.

"I am leaving to London on friday" She said whining. My face dropped.

"Friday? Like the day after tomorrow?" I asked her. She just nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. She couldn´t leave, no. I had the perfect summer planned out. It would be our first summer together. She just couldn´t go. But I had to be supportive. I couldn´t make things harder for her.

"It´s no big deal, you do it every year, and you have fun" I said faking a smile.

"But, it´s different now. I can´t leave. I can´t leave you." She said whining. I know what she meant.

"It´s not like am going anywhere." I said smiling.

"You better not." She said trying to smile.

"I promise, I´ll wait for you." I said taking her hand.

"You are so dramatic" She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I´m the one that sneaked up in your room, wearing my PJ´s, and crying" I said pointing at her.

"Shut up" She said and hugged me again. "You promise?" She whispered in my ear.

"Promise" I said and smiled.

We were both sitting on the floor, my arm was around her and we were looking into eachothers eyes. It was the perfect moment. I leaned over, and only left a small gap between us. She smiled sweetly. I was about to close that gap, when someone entered my room.

"Whoa!" Nick said covering his eyes.

"You could put a sock on the door or something" He said.

"Nick! This isn´t what it looks like." I said quickly getting up.

I had totally forgotten about Nick. And apparently she did too. I can´t believe I kissed my brother´s girlfriend. Alyson looked away sadly.

"It´s fine, dude." He said closing the door, and walking into the room.

"What? Like you don´t care?" I said confused.

"Why would I care?" He said even more confused, sitting next to Alyson on the floor.

"Because of her, and you guys, and um.. you know your relationship" I said awkwardly.

"Relationship?!" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know you´re dating." I said looking at them. It sounded even more awkward then it did in my head.

They looked at eachother and laughed histerically.

"Dating?!" Nick said laughing.

"Yeah..." I said weirdly.

"Who told you that?" Alyson said controlling her laughter.

"Wait, what?" I asked excitedly.

"No!" She said giving me a strange look.

"No?!" I repeated happily.

"No, dude" Nick said.

I was insanely happy and confused. But if they weren´t dating, I had done something awful. Oh, Nick. But i would handle that later. I pulled Alyson up and wrapped her in a hug,

"What´s up with you?" She said hugging me.

"I´m just happy. Um, Nick, I´ll talk to you later." I said and winked. He game me a weird look and left.

"Joe, what am I gonna do?" She said pouting.

"Don´t worry, I´ll think of something. Now come on, let´s go have some breakfast." I said pulling her.

"I already did, and your mom is going to think I slept here." She said checking her outfit. She was wearing her pink PJ´S and pink sleepers. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing no makeup, but she still looked beautiful.

"So, are you leaving?" I said sadly.

"I should go change or something." She said shaking her head.

"But you´ll come back, right?" I said pouting.

"Promise" She smiled and walked to the door. I just stood there watching her and smiling.

"You coming?" She said from the door.

"Um, yeah" I said and followed her. I helped her sneak out the back door, and watched her running down the street. She looked back and waved, and almost knocked over some lady. She apologized and kept running.

I went back inside and found my mom waiting for me at the door.

"Where have you been, Joseph?" She said with her hand on her hip.

"Um.. out..side" I muttered.

"In your boxers?" She said checking me out. _Wow, I guess I hadn´t noticed._

"Oh, yeah" I said and walked away laughing.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

I sneaked back up to my room and threw myself in my bed. I was feeling much better now, knowing that this was actually real, and it hadn´t been just a silly dream. Joe was being incredibly sweet, so maybe he did want to be with me, after all. I decided to take a shower and get ready. After I did, I went downstairs, and found my mom working on her laptop. When she saw me, she stood up and ran over to me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"Sweetie, I´ve was really worried. You´ve been up there for a while now." She said letting go of me.

"Yeah, I was busy, crying." I said coldly.

"But honey, you love London, what´s gotten into you?" She asked worried. "_Joe"_ I though.

"I don´t want to go, mom. Not this summer. Please!" I said and started crying again.

"Fine, Alyson. We´ll talk about this later." She said and went back to her laptop.

I was about to go back to Joe´s, but my dad told me I should help him with some stuff. I liked spending time with him, but I knew Joe was waiting for me. I called him to let him know I was going later. I called twice and he didn´t pick up, so I left a message.

"Um, Joe, this is Alyson. I know I said I would go now, but something came up. But I´ll go later, so don´t make plans. Um, unless you already have plans, in that case IOk, just call me when you get this." I said and hung up. _Should I say like I love you, now? _I thought to myself.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

Alyson had left like two hours ago. I had been waiting "patiently" walking around the house. You could say I was kind of nervous, I don´t know why. I got tired of waiting, and decided to go get her. I searched for my cellphone, and didn´t find it, so I just left without it.

I rang her doorbell, and waited. _Did I do the right thing by coming? Is it too desperate? Should I leave? Maybe I should. _And I was about to, but Alyson´s mom opened the door, before I could run away.

"Hi" I said nervous.

"Hey, Joe" She said happily.

"Is Alyson here?"

"I´m sorry sweetie. She left a while ago with her dad."

"Oh, tell her I came by...or not." She gave a weird look, but nodded and closed the door.

She should have called to tell me, I was beginning to worry. But it´s not like she has to inform me when she goes out... I went back to my house, and just chilled there for quite a long time. I did every possible thing that there was to do. I even helped around the house. I was looking at my watch every 10 seconds, but trust me, no matter how much you focus, there´s no way that little thing could spin any faster. I got a little worried about my phone, and started looking for it. I found it underneath my bed, and I had a few new messages. The first one was from Julie, but I erased it without even listening to it. Not in the mood. The other one was from Alyson. It actually made my heart jump a little. She did call me. She did care. I got insanely happy, and was about to call her back, when I heard the doorbell. I jumped a little, knowing that it could be Alyson. Nick came into my room with a weird look on his face.

"Someone´s looking for you" He said making me a sign to go to the door.

"Who?" I said excitedly.

"Joey!" Julie jumped from behind Nick, and ran over to me, hugging me.

"Julie..." I said awkwardly. "What a...surprise".

**A/N: SO, what did you think?.. OK review.. Um, I want to know your opinion on something. I had the coolest idea for a story, from this show I was watching. It´s about a girl, who is actually a princess. Like a real one, in some random country, and she thinks it´s incredibly boring. Then she find a secret "magic door" that leads to Joe Jonas´room. Yeah, the big rockstar. And she has a lot to learn. It sounds weird, but story will be better, I swear. So should I write it?.. You tell me.. Review.**


	9. Talking socks

**A/N: So, here is the new chapter. It´s a little heart breaking I must say. It´s kind of funny though, I think. Hope you like it!! Thnks for the awesome reviews!! And omg, that letter for Santa was hilarious. Haha great! So keep reviewing, because I love it..:D**

I sadly, do not own the jonas brothers.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

"Yes, Joey! I´ve been calling you, like forever! Why didn´t you pick up?" She said pouting. _Because I´ve been avoiding you._

"Oh, my phone was missing" I said coldly.

"And, did you find it?" She said looking worried.

"Yeah..."

"Great, hun!" She said and hugged me. I had to do this, and I had to do it fast. It wasn´t going to work out anyways. I just realized, she can be very annoying.

"Um, Julie, we need to talk" I said making her a sign to sit down.

"O..k.." She said and sat.

"Yeah, listen. Um, You´re a really sweet girl and..." But she cut me off-

"Oh my god, Joe, I love you too" She said and literally jumped on me.

"No, no... It´s.." I started to say, but she just wouldn´t let me finish.

"It´s okay, babe. I mean, it was about time, you know! But, I know it´s hard saying _I love you _and stuff. Specially for guys. But it´s like... so sweet.! Eeep!! " She started screaming like a four-year-old.

"No, you don´t understand..." But this time she cut me off with her lips, and right at the same time, someone opened the door. Guess who?

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

I spent the whole time looking at my phone, in case Joe called me back. I don´t know, I think I got a little too excited. But I decided to let go of all bad thoughts, and just give it a try. Joe seemed to be really into me too, so there was nothing to worry about. Well, there was, Julie. But Joe said he would handle that, and I trust him. I got no calls from him, so I just assumed he was busy. After we finished, I told my dad to drop me off at the Jonas´, and he did.

"Hey, Nicky!" I said ruffling his hair as he opened the door.

"Hey..." He said weirdly.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I got inside.

"Um, maybe this isn´t a good time" He said nervously.

"What? Nick, just say it." I told him and he didn´t answer. He just looked down at his shoes.

"Fine, tell me on the way upstairs." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"Maybe we shouldn´t... Let´s go back.. I´m serious.." He was saying as I pulled him upstairs.

"Oh, Common." I said and reached Joe´s door. It was half-opened, so I didn´t have to knock, I just pushed the door and froze. My face dropped and I stopped breathing.

"I´m so sorry" I said taking two steps back and closing the door.

"I tried to tell you... I´m sorry" Nick said and pulled me closer, but I stepped back.

"It´s okay" I smiled a little bit and ran downstairs. Just when I reached the last step, I started crying. I couldn´t believe this. After everything he said. There they were, kissing, like nothing had happened. I was literally crying my eyes off. I was heading towards the door when Kevin passed by.

"Alyson?" He said but I just kept walking. Then I heard more steps, but this time, it was Joe.

"Alyson! Wait!" He was chasing me and yelling, but I ignored him. He reached me and gently grabbed my arm.

"It´s not what you think" He said. Oh, please, he´s been watching to many soaps. I didn´t answer and pushed him away, so he would let go of me.

"Please, just let me explain." He said walking behind me. I turned around and faced him.

"There´s nothing to explain, Joe. It´s fine, you chose her. It´s not like we were serious anyway. So, go on, enjoy your life. I´ll go do the same thing." I said. He was shaking his head "no" which reminded me a lot like the "Gotta go my own way" scene from High School Musical 2.

After that I just started running. Rain started to pour, and when I got home, it looked like I had jumped in a pool wearing all my clothes.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mom said but I didn´t answer.

I just ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I cried, and cried until I fell sleep. I was woken up by a knock on my door and there was some serious thunder outside.

"Honey?" My mom was asking from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I said yawning and stretching out from the hours of sleep I had gotten.

"Be sure to close all of your windows, because it´s oficially a storm" She said and left.

"A what?!" I said standing up and looking through the window.

I gasped as I looked outside. Streets where filled with water, and rain was pouring down. There was thunder and a lot of wind. It looked like a remake of Noah´s arc. And that´s exactly how my heart was. It really did match perfectly with how I was feeling.

I really couldn´t believe Joe did that to me. I mean, we weren´t anything official, but still, he promised. But it´s fine, he decided to stay with her, I don´t care. I really don´t.

Fine, I do. My heart was in little pieces. But I wanted to stop thinking about it.

I checked my phone, and I had like a million missed calls. But just from Kevin and Nick. None from Joe. He wasn´t even trying, so he obviously didn´t care. My mom started knocking at my door again.

"Honey?" She said.

"What?" I said trying not to sound rude.

"Someone´s looking for you" My heart speed started raising, if it was Joe, what would I say?

"Tell whoever it is to leave." I said back and waited for a response.

"Even me?" I heard Kevin say from the other side of the door. I walked to the door, fixed my hair a little and opened it.

"Specially you" I said trying to smile. He was a little wet, I´d say from the rain, and wearing no shoes. Probably left those at the front door. He pulled me into a tight hug and then sat on my bed.

"How are you?" He said with a sad look. Yeah, he probably found out.

"Let me warn you. If you´re here to talk about your brother, I´m kicking you out" I said and gave him an evil look.

"Fine" He said and looked away.

"So, what happened with Joe?" He said like he wasn´t even talking to me.

"Kevin!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Hey, you never said _which_ brother. I promise I´m not going to say a word about Frankie. But back to Joe..." He said and then laughed thinking he had been very clever. Yeah, right.

"I´m serious. Change the subject or leave." I said coldly.

"Okay, okay." He said rolling his eyes. "So, what do you do for fun in here?" He asked and we began our search to find something "fun" to do.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I just stood there and watched her leave. There is nothing that I could have done anyways. I really lost her this time, and it wasn´t even my fault. Well, maybe it was. I should have stopped Julie right away. I felt awful, but I wasn´t planning on giving up, I had to do something.

"Joe, what´s going on here?" Julie said coming out of the house.

"Um, Julie, listen. I know this is a bad place and everything but I have to say it. I´m so sorry, but I don´t think I can go on with this" I said annoyed, this was all her fault.

"With what?" She said confused.

"Us" I said pointing at her, then me, then her again.

"What do you mean, Joey?" She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I´m sorry, but I kind of like someone else" I said and a wave of sadness filled my body.

"Oh, I know that. But I can help you forget her, maybe if we..." But I cut her off-

"You need to understand! There is no "we" anymore!" I said and then apologized because I kind of yelled it.

"But Joey, I love you" She said crying and leaning over to me.

"I´m really sorry, Julie" I said and walked away.

_Now I needed to think of a plan to get Alyson back. If I call her, she won´t pick up. If I go to her house, she might call the police or something. Maybe I should wait a while, until she calms down_.

It started to rain, and I ran back to the house.

"Joe" Nick said but I kept walking.

I was not in the mood. I locked myself in my room and layed in my bed. It started raining heavily. I think there´s a storm or something. But I wasn´t really interested. I needed to think of something to do. I had to fix this.

"Joe?" Kevin called from the door. "Joe open up!"

"No!" I shouted.

"For your own sake" He said. I went to the door and opened it.

"What!" I said angrily. He pushed the door and got in.

"Sure, you can come in, I don´t mind" I said sarcastically.

"Talk to me, Joe" He said making me sit.

"There´s nothing to say. I messed up. Again. I ruined it for ever. She´s never going to talk to me again. And right after I told her I loved her and..."

"You what?!" He said surprised.

"I told her I loved her" I said sadly.

"You did? I mean, it´s about time you know. And what did she say?" He asked lowering his voice, like he thought she had said she didn´t love me back or something.

"She loves me too. Or she used to" I said and sighed.

"That´s great. I mean how you love eachother. But I´m sure there´s something you can do. Like, what happened?" He asked.

"Julie. Julie happened." I said.

"Oh.." He said sadly too. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don´t know, okay?!" I said angrily.

"Dude, chill" He said raising his voice so I would stop yelling.

"Sorry, it´s just I hate hurting her more than anything. I..." I couldn´t even find the words.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" He suggested.

"Wait, yeah! Talk to her." I said excited. But just because I wanted to know how she was doing. I was very much, like depressed.

"Okay. But what should I tell her? That you are incredibly sorry and love her?" He said.

"No, dude. If you´re all over the subject, she won´t talk to you. I know her. Like, don´t metion me if you don´t want. I just want to know how she´s doing. And then come back here like immeadiatly!" I said, he nodded and left. Then he came back.

"Dude, there´s a storm, I can´t go out like that" He said dissapointed.

"Please! Please! I beg you! A little water is not going to kill you!" I said begging.

"But if I get strucked by a lighting, that would be a different story" Kevin said and shook his head.

"Dude, please! It´s very, very important for me to know how she´s doing.Please!!" I said getting on my knees.

"Fine, fine" He said shaking his head and left.

"Don´t take too long! Just enough!" I yelled at him as he left.

I was very impatient. I couldn´t wait for him to come back. I really needed to know if she was okay.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

"Honey, what are you doing?" My mom said as she entered the room and saw a big pile of clothes on my bed, and Kevin underneath them.

"Packing, obviously." I said rolling my eyes and laughing at Kevin.

He had really helped distracting me, so I wouldn´t think about Joe that much. But then again, it was impossible to stop replaying that moment in my head. I hated Joe for doing this to me. I had gotten my hopes up, but it´s like he took my heart, dropped it and stepped on it.

"So, you came to your senses?" She said in a silly tone.

"Shut up, mom" I said annoyed. _Okay, maybe I didn´t say that. But I thought it. _

"Yeah" I said and continued packing.

I figured out some time away from Joe and everything would help me. Kevin tried to convince me to stay, but I decided it was the best, and no one could convince me not to leave. My mom smiled happily and left. Then Kevin threw a sock and it landed in my head. We both started laughing but as soon as Joe came back to my mind, my smile faded away.

"What?" Kevin said noticing my sudden mood change.

"Um, nothing" I said and looked away.

"You really love him, don´t you?" He said as he stepped closer.

"Love who?" I said innocently.

"The sock" He said sarcastically.

"It´s a _he_?" I said weirdly.

"Yeah" He said and rolled his eyes.

"Awkward" I said and continued packing. Until Kevin spoke again. I really have tried to avoid the subject the whole day, but it was getting hard. My lame excuses weren´t funny anymore.

"You know, he is really sorry. He is like devastated. It´s really not his fault and..." But I cut him off-

"The sock?" I said trying to look confused.

"Yeah, the sock." He said and rolled his eyes. "Anyways I think you should really talk to "the sock"

"That´d be weird, don´t you think?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, no. A lot of normal people talk to socks. I do it all the time, they are very...good listeners...?" He said and it kind of sounded like a question. I laughed so hard I fell off the chair.

"You do realize we´re talking about talking socks." I said laughing.

"Yeah, let´s like keep this between us." He said looking from side to side, which was hilarious.

I was really trying to have a good time, when inside I was torn up. But London was going to be like my rehab. It´s what´s best for me.

**A/N: SO, what did you think?? Ha.. The socks thing was jind of stupid, but fun to write.:P.. Keep reviweing people. Next chapter is going to be like really important! Maybe I´ll be posting it in two parts, or maybe not. So, as a thank you for all the awesome reviews, here is a little preview from next chapter.!! ((Probably up tomorrow))**

**REVIEW:**

"**I got pretty close to Julie´s house. I could already see it. And there was someone coming out of Julie´s door. And it was Alyson! _"Oh, crap. She killed her." _Was the first thing that ran through my mind."**


	10. Running away

**A/N: So, I said this was going to be a big chapter, but I had to put it in two parts because it was too long. Next part coming soon. Review and let me know what you think. Oh, I kind of love this chapter. Ha.. well u tell me..:D**

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS.**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning feeling incredibly sad. Maybe because it was my last day there before going to London, and I hadn´t seen Joe. It´s not like I wanted to, either. But it was killing me to have to leave him like that. I knew he was going to be all I thinked about in London. It´s like, I don´t even think we can be friends anymore. I just can´t stand it. Specially after everything that happened. I wonder if he really does, or did, love me, or maybe he was just playing with me. Would he really do that?.

Suddenly, I started crying. And I hadn´t even gotten out of bed. Great way to start the day.

I decided that I was going to have a day for me. Maybe go to a spa or something. Just relaxing.

I felt like starting my day jogging or something, since I woke up like really early. I changed into something confortable, put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my Ipod and ran to the door. I left my mom a little note and left. It was a really sunny day, compared to the day before. I was really nervous, because I knew Joe usually jogged in the mornings too, and I didn´t want to see him. So I just jogged to Starbucks. It wasn´t that close, so that is really considered jogging.

I got there and ordered my drink. I gave my name and walked to some other spot to wait. Then Joe came back to my mind. _Was I really going to leave without talking to him? I mean, spending 3 weeks mad at him, it´s fine, but when I come back, I´ll eventually see him. It´s like running away might help now, but I´ll have to come back sooner or later, and I´m not sure I can handle this. But I really need that time away. Fine, maybe I am running away, but what else can I do? _

"Um, Hello?" A guy said waving his hand in front of my face and dragging me away from my thought.

"Oh, yeah, Hey" I said smiling confused.

"You wouldn´t happen to be Alyson, right?" He asked shaking his head.

"Um, I am. I mean, yeah I´m Alyson" I said weirdly.

"Well, Alyson, they´ve been calling your name for a long time now. You should probably go get your drink." He said laughing a bit.

"Last call for Alyson!" A very annoyed girl yelled.

"Coming!" I said and grabbed my cup. After that, I was walking to the door to leave, saw that guy again and he smiled and waved.

"Um, thanks" I said as I walked a little closer to him.

"It´s fine." He said smiling. "Want to join me?" He asked pointing at the chair besides him. I sat down and smiled back.

"So, Alyson, I´m Josh" He said smiling again. He had a beautiful smile, I must say.

"Nice to meet you" I said politely. Then I remembered how crappy I looked, all sweaty and tired.

"So, you live around here?" He said taking a sip off his drink.

"Um, actually I do." I said nodding. I noticed how cute he was. He had light hair, and green eyes. He was nothing like Joe, but he still was cute. We talked for almost an hour, before I realized what time it was.

"Omg, I have to go" I said looking at my watch.

"You´re leaving?" He asked dissapointed.

"Yeah, I´m sorry. It was fun, though. Thanks." I said as I stood up.

"Wait. Can we like, hang out some other time?" He said following me.

"Oh, I´m sorry. But I´m leaving tomorrow for London, to a sumer camp, and I won´t be back anytime soon" I said. He looked kind of shocked.

"Wellington Camp? (**totally made up.Ha.) **" He said excitedly.

"Yeah" I said confused. "How´d you know?"

He just pointed excitedly at his sweater. It had a big sign that said **Wellington Summer Camp London**. How did I not see that?

"Omg! You´re going too?" I said shocked.

"Yeah!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"That´s awesome" I said smiling back

"Yeah, we´re like totally hanging out there, you know, you and me." He said and blushed.

"Totally" I said and walked away smiling. I walked out of Starbucks and my smile instantly faded away. I couldn´t be flirting when I still had "issues" with Joe. I frowned as I saw the clouds that were invading my sunny sky. _Great._ I thought as I walked back home.

"Alyson! I was so worried, where have you been?" My mom said putting her hands on her hips.

"Gosh, mom, I go out for a couple of hours and you almost call the police?" I said annoyed.

"No, I didn´t call the police. But I did call Joe. You should call him because he was very worried too." She said like it was nothing.

"You what?! Mom!" I said angrily and left.

How could she do this? And he actually pretended to be worried? _Ugh. But I´m not calling him. He should get worried. He better suffer. But maybe Kevin and Nick are worried too. Maybe I should call them. _I thought and grabbed my phone. A million missed calls. And surprisingly enough, none from Joe. _Yeah, worried._

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Omg, Alyson are you okay?" Nick said, I could hear Kevin asking too.

"Yeah, I´m fine. I just left for a couple of hours and my mom freaked out."I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, okay. We were really worried, but it´s good to hear your fine."

"Well, thanks, Nick. Kisses to your brother...Kevin" I finished so he wouldn´t make any comments.

"Okay, Bye" He said and hung up.

I went to take a shower, and changed into some jeans and a tee. I was finished with my packing, I had everything I needed, so I was pretty much ready. I had nothing else to do, so I went down to where my mom was.

"Hey, mom. Need any help?" I asked as I watched her typing and looking at a lot of papers.

"Actually, I do sweetie. Could you please pick a check from one of my client´s house? You can call Joe if you want to go together and..."

"Fine, mom. But stop talking about Joe, alright?!" I said. She gave me the addressand I headed to that house.

After a long walk, I finally found it. I knocked and waited. My jaw dropped when I saw who opened the door.

"You!" She yelled when she saw me.

"Julie..." I said confused.

"What are you doing here? You´re here to make fun of me? Well, congratulations. Now you and Joe can be together and do whatever you want. I don´t care, okay?" She said angrily.

"What? Julie I don´t..." But she cut me off-

"Just leave! I feel bad enough. Now you have to come and rub it in my face? It´s all your fault. I really thought I could handle it, but when Joe said he wanted to break up I..." And then I cut her off-

"You broke up?!" I said surprised.

"Like you don´t know" She said rolling her eyes.

"Um, listen Julie, I really had no idea, and I´m truly sorry. But I´m not here because of you. I don´t know if I got the wrong house but I´m here to pick up a check for my mom." I said seriously.

"Oh, well um... wait let me ask my mom" She said and closed the door. She left for like a minute, and then came back.

"Come in" She said, but I could tell she was not very happy about it.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I actually fell sleep waiting for Kevin. When I woke up, I jumped out of the bed and went straight to Kevin´s room. He was still sleeping, so I guess it was pretty early.

"Kevin!" I yelled jumping on top of him.

"What!" He said, witout opening his eyes.

"C´mmon! Wake up! Tell me about yesterday! Why did you take so long? What did she say? Was she okay? Does she hate me?" I started talking impatiently and shaking him.

"Dude, wait! Slowly...!" He said getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Okay. Now tell me EVERYTHING" I said trying to calm down.

"Um, well, she..."

"Yeahh?" I said impatiently.

"She´s fine. Well, she is pretending to be, but I know she´s heartbroken. That girl really loves you, Joe. And you are one stupid person." He said shaking his head.

"Don´t you think I know that? But, I have to talk to her. Maybe tomorrow I can..." And he cut me off-

"Um, Joe. She´s leaving to London tomorrow, 6 AM. I´m sorry." He said sadly.

"Oh..." Was all I said, and then left.

She couldn´t leave. Not like this. No. I had to do something fast. I couldn´t stand it, being that far away from her, and knowing that she hates me. I decided to go for a walk to clear my thoughts.

I walked for hours, and still hadn´t thought of anything. And to make it worse, I had a headache.

"Wait a second, I know this street" I said to myself, looking around. "Oh, yeah, this is where Julie lives." I rolled my eyes to my own thoughts and kept walking. "I hope she doesnt see me" I kept walking and saw her house. I had to do this fast if I didn´t want her to see me.I got pretty close to Julie´s house. I could already see it. And there was someone coming out of Julie´s door. And it was Alyson! _"Oh, crap. She killed her." _Was the first thing that ran through my mind.

My heart starting beating faster and faster. I couldn´t talk to her yet. _"She looks great" _I thought and then shook my head to clear my mind. "Okay, okay. I think I should hide. At least, until I think of something to tell her. No, I have to talk to her. Yes, I will. But wait, what is she doing there?" I started talking to myself like a crazy person.

I took a deep breath and decided to walk to her. Then I realized, my legs were not responding. I tried to move, but I couldn´t. I could hear my heart beating faster. I felt weak and from there, everything went black.

I woke up incredibly dizzy. Surprisingly enough, I was in my bed. My whole family was there, everybody distracted.

"Honey, you´re up! How do you feel?" My mom said touching my forehead.

"Okay, I guess. What hapenned?" I said confused.

"You fainted. In the middle of the street. And Alyson called us." Nick said doing dramatic pauses.

"I fainted? That... Wait! Alyson what?" I said shocked.

"Yep. She saw you half-dead in the street and called me. Coincidence?" Kevin said raising an eyebrow.

"Is she here?" I asked looking around.

"No, honey, she left ten minutes ago." My mom said. I tried to get up, but as soon as I did, everything became black again, and I fell right back in the bed.

"Whoa.." I said blinking a few times.

"No, Joseph, stay there. You should get some sleep, and don´t get up until you feel better. Now let´s go kids, get out so he can sleep." My mom said pushing everyone out. Kevin gave me a "We have to talk" look and left.

"Whoa, Alyson kind of saved me. She hates me, but still worries about me. She called for help, instead of leaving me there. She is incredible. I have to thank her. Wait a second. She saw me. That means, she probably thinks I was following her."Oh, crap..." I was caught up in my thoughts for a good half-hour, until I fell sleep.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

It was an awkward visit, I must say. But Julie´s mom was really nice. Ha, Ironic. I left the house with the check thing and headed home. The whole way, I was thiking about Joe. He broke up with her? But why? I really didn´t understand. It´s like, maybe he wants to be alone. Or maybe he feels guilty for what he did to me. Or maybe he met someone else. I got mad at that last thought. He couldn´t be such a player. I mean, he wouldn´t do that would he?

As I walked down the street, I saw a big thing lying behind a tree. It looked like an animal or something, way too big to be a dog. I walked closer and realized it was a person.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and ran to the person. As I got closer, my heart dropped.

"Joe!" I yelled and ran to him. He was unconcious on the floor. "Joe, c´mmon, wake-up!" I said shaking him. I started to freak out, I looked around and there was nobody there to help. I took my phone and called Kevin. He was on his way.

I started crying and sat there next to Joe waiting.

"C´mmon, Kvin. Hurry" I said to myself and held Joe´s hand.

He was breathing, so that was good.I don´t know why, but I felt incredibly guilty. What was he doing there, anyway? Probably, to makeup with Julie or something. I cried harder, until I felt someone coming behind me.

"Kevin!" I yelled when I saw him.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He said lifting Joe from the floor.

He carried him and put him in the car, in the back seat. I sat next to him, with his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his head, and stared at him the whole way. We went to their house, and they called a doctor to see him.

I stayed with him the whole time. The doctor said, it was just a harmless flu, mixed with stress. Bad reaction. Stress? That sounded stupid. But he _was_ the doctor, so, whatever.

"Everything okay?" Kevin asked as he entered the room. The doctor was talking to Mrs. Jonas, so I was all by myself with Joe.

"Um, yeah, just thinking." I said distracted.

"About?" He said walking over and sitting next to me.

"Stuff." I said smiling awkwardly.

"O..kaay.." He said weirdly and just stared at me.

"What?" I said giggling.

"Nothing" He said and laughed.

"What?!" I repeated laughing too.

"I´m so going to miss you" He said sadly.

"Aw. I´m going to miss you too, Kev." I said and hugged him.

"Yeah, but are you really leaving like that? I mean, with the _sock _situation.

"Weirdo" I said smiling trying to avoid the subject.

"Answer!" He demanded, but he was still smiling. I sighed.

"What else can I do? I mean, he was obviously on his way to Julie´s. If he really cared, he would have tried to talk to me or something. You know what I got? Nothing. Not even a phone call. He didn´t even apologize. But it´s not like he had to, anyway. So, yeah, there is nothing else for me to do." I said as my eyes watered up.

"But...How about your friendship? I thought that was more important than anything." He said looking at Joe.

"It is. _Was. _Whatever. Listen, Kevin. I should get going now. Don´t tell him I came." I said getting up.

"I´m really going to miss you" He said wrapping me into a big hug.

"Same here" I said squeezing him and letting go. I took one last look at Joe, and headed downstairs. I said goodbye to everyone, and left.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I woke up breathing heavily, after a terrible nightmare. I felt much better and got up. I was still a little dizzy, but I walked it off. It was a little dark, though. And quiet. There was something wrong here.

"Oh, crap" I said outloud and ran to get my cellphone. **2:00 AM **flashed brightly on the screen.

"_Oh, no. I fell sleep. Alyson is leaving in 4 hours. And now there is really NOTHING I can do."_

I thought and went back to my bed.

I´m not really a sensitive guy, but I really felt like crying. I was so angry at myself. I should have done something when I could.

I looked at the window, and it was raining heavily.

"_Maybe her flight will get cancelled. Oh, who am I kidding?" _I thought and sighed.

I thought about sending her a message. The little line thingy (?) on the phone screen was waiting for me to type something. But I couldn´t think of anything to say. It was a stupid idea anyway. I reached my finger to hit **Cancel **but I accidentaly hit **SEND. ** My eyes widened as I saw the little message that said **Message sent **on the screen.

"Oh, no. No, no!" I said trying to undo it, but it was to late. Now she was going to think I´m a freak or something, sending empty messages and stuff.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

It was like 2 or 3 AM and I couldn´t sleep. I was too nervous. Was I making the right choice? Running away? Or should I stay and deal with my problems? These are the questions that hunt me. Ha. And I am actually leaving without talking to Joe. Well, at least I hope he is okay. I would secretly call Kevin from London to see how he was doing. Yeah, that was my "brilliant" plan.

He broke my heart and I still cared about him. So pathetic.

I started hearing a _beep_ sound. I thought I was dreaming so I ignored it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

There it was again. I looked around and saw my cellphone´s light flashing. **New message. **

"Who is sending messages after midnight?" I thought as I opened it. When I read **Joe **on the screen, the phone literally flew away. Of course, I threw it, but I didn´t mean to. I started breathing fastly. Maybe it didn´t say Joe. Maybe it was Moe, or Floe. Okay, so I don´t know anyone with those names, but I was just thinking crazy.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the phone again. "Joe" I read out loud. I sighed and opened it.

Empty. That was...weird. Was he making fun of me or something? So not cool. Or maybe he is sick again and he needs help.

"Okay, calm down" I said to myself. I decided to send him a message too. Of course, empty.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I was so angry. I seriously needed to talk to her. Should I be at her door like at 5 and wait for her to come out? No, no.

I literally jumped when I felt my phone vibrating. I took it quickly and read the new message I had. It was from Alyson. It really was from her! Although, it was empty. But why would she text me back? Did I wake her up? But I was still very surprised she texted back.

I typed a question mark and send it. I waited and waited. But I didn´t actually expect a response. When it vibrated again I felt a bunch of butterflies in my stomach. I did expect some sort of exclamation point or another empty message, but I smiled widely when I read it.

"_**Are u ok?" **_It said. Wow, she was still worried about me. And she wrote an actual sentence. Maybe this was my opportunity. I took a deep breat and dialed her number. I thought she wouldn´t answer, but I didn´t lose anything trying. When she actually picked up, I jumped off the bed, excited and surprised.

"Hello?" She said, her voice was shaking a little.

"Alyson? Wait! Don´t hang up! Don´t hang up!" I said quickly. She didn´t say anything else, so I thought she did.

"Are you there?" I said confused. No answer. "Hello?" I said again into the phone.

"I nodded" She said and I got incredibly happy she was still there.

"Oh. Um, listen, really don´t hang up. I really need to talk to you. You can´t leave without hearing what I have to say." I said whispering the last part, because I was walking downstairs. I walked to the kitchen and turned on the light, so I didn´t have to worry if I was too loud.

"There´s nothing to say, Joe" She said coldly, but at least she was talking to me.

"There is. You never let me explain..." But she cut me off-

"Joe, I´m not talking about this over the phone." She said, I could tell she was going downstairs too, beacuse I could hear her steps.

"It´s really important. Please, just give me five minutes of your time. I swear you won´t regret it. I really need you to listen. If you still don´t forgive after that, I swear I will never bother you again. I just need one opportunitiy. Please." I begged. There was an awkward silence, until she spoke.

"Fine. Five minutes. I´ll go over there right now." She said and my heart jumped.

"You´re coming over?" I said excited.

"Yeah" She said.

"But wait, it´s too late. And it´s raining. It´s too dangerous. Maybe I can go there and..."

"Do you want to talk or not?" She said annoyed.

"Yes! Yes." I said and sighed.

"I´ll be there in ten minutes." She said and hung up.

**A/N.: SO?? What did u think??!! REVIEWW!! Let me know people..:P.. hAVE ANY SPECIAL REQUESTS?? TELL ME! Next chapter is going to be.. WHOA! Yeah. Totally WHOA! So stay tuned..P**


	11. Ill wait for you

**A/N: Part two! The most dramatic chapter so far. But I love it.. 3...♥.. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for taking so long!! It´s a short chapter, but it´s good..).. So PLZ REVIEW!**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

So, yeah. I decided that I couldn´t leave everything like that. I mean, he was my best friends after all, and he was really sick, so it´s the least I can do. He really wanted to talk and try to explain, although I still think that there´s nothing else to say. But if he wants an opportunity, he´s getting one.

I thought it was best to talk things not like on the phone or anything, but actually facing each other. That way I can say goodbye, and I wouldn´t feel so guilty. It was raining but I didn´t really care. I got changed, not that I didn´t enjoy walking under the rain in my Pjs, but I kind of wanted to look a little better then that. I got changed, but didn´t worry too much about makeup, since the rain would probably wash it all away, so like that I just left. No umbrella, or anything like it. If I thought about it too much, I know I wouldn´t have gone. I took a deep breath and began running through the rain. It was very... umm... wet? But it´s like, I didn´t really care.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I walked back and forth "patiently" waiting. She said 10 minutes, but they felt like hours. I couldn´t wait for her to arrive. But then I thought, _What am I going to say?_ I really have no good excuse to be kissing Julie. Or maybe she wouldn´t believe me._OK. Now she should take her time, while I think. _Then my phone started vibrating. _Great._ I said as I picked it up. It was a message, and she was outside. I sighed and went to open the door. I had never been so nervous in my life. Specially with her. I slowly opened the door and gasped. She was soaked. It looked like she had taken a shower...with her clothes on. But she still looked great. Her hair was now naturally curly, because it was wet, and she had no make up.

"Are you okay?" I said as I let her in. She just nodded and we looked at each other awkwardly.

"Need a towel?" I said politely.

"Joe, I´m here to talk. So let´s talk" She said annoyed.

"Um, OK." I said and went back to that awkward silence.

"I´m listening." She said shaking her head and looking down. I really had no idea how to start. I didn´t know what to say. I couldn´t ruin everything now. I just couldn´t. But then I had an idea.

"Okay, I know. Please,I need you to wait for me in the garage." I said putting my hand on her shoulder, and she didn´t seem to care.

"O..kay..?" She said weirdly. "But don´t try anything too weird. I´m out of here in ten minutes and I´m just here to talk. TALK." She repeated the word.

"Okay. I´m not going to try anything, or do anything you don´t want me to. I promise. Just go there, I´ll be there in a second." I said and went running up to my room.

This might actually be a good idea. In my room, I went through some papers and found it. I read it quickly and nodded happily. Then, I took my guitar, and headed to the garage. I tried to be as silent as possible, but I kept hitting loud stuff and stepping on squeaky toys. But nobody seemed to hear.

"I´m back, I´m back" I said out of breath. She looked at my guitar, then at me, then back at the guitar.

"Wha-" But I cut her off.

"Just listen, please." I said. I pointed at a chair for her to seat, and sat down too.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

He told me to go wait for him in the garage. As far as I know, he could be kidnapping me, and maybe he´s getting his knife or something. I just looked around the garage nervously, until he came back. He was holding his guitar and breathing heavily, maybe he had been running or something. Well, the guitar didn´t look _that _dangerous. But you never know.

"I´m back. I´m back" He said out of breath. I looked at his guitar trying to figure out what he was planning.

"Wha-"

"Just listen, please." He said and we both sat down.

"Um, I actually didn´t know how to apologize. But now I know. I couldn´t find the right words to tell you how much I love you, but these get pretty close. It´s a song I wrote about you" He said and cleared his throat to start.

_Oh my god, no, he´s not going to sing. I won´t be able to take this. I´m already melting. He looks incredible just holding that guitar. Whoa, okay, breathe. Not the time to think about that. _

My heart started beating faster and faster when he started playing the guitar.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

I was tearing up. It was the most beautiful song I´ve ever heard. And the way he sang it... He made me fall in love all over again. But, why would he do that? I mean he was with Julie. And even though I loved the song, that still didn´t explain anything. But tears kept falling down my cheeks, and I couldn´t hide them. I was too weak, and showing it. But then he started saying like he read my mind.

"I know that still doesn´t explain anything, but I just want it to give you an idea of how much I love you, and what you mean to me. About Julie, I... I was trying to break up with her, and she got the wrong idea and kissed me, it´s no like I wanted to. I never really loved her, I tried all this time to get over you, because I didn´t want to ruin our friendship, but I guess I ruined it anyway, but still. I really want to be with you, but if you don´t want to be with me it´s okay. I just don´t want things to be weird between us. I don´t want you to hate me. I just couldn´t... Okay am I talking too much here?" He said laughing nervously. I didn´t answer. I was too shocked, excited, sad, confused. He looked kind of dissapointed.

"Oh." He said sadly. "I´m so sorry. I tried my best but-" That´s when I cut him off with my lips. I leaned fordward and kissed him. I tried my best not to, but I couldn´t resist. And I thought I was in love with him before. Ha. I could feel him smiling through the kiss. But I still felt horrible. And I did something that really hurt.

I moved away from him, with my eyes still closed, biting my lip, and tears were still falling.

I felt him wipe one of my tears away with his hand and whisper.

"It´s okay." He said slowly.

"No, Joe. It´s not. I´m so sorry" I said finally opening my eyes. I saw the sudden sadness in his face.

"What? No! No." He kept shaking his head.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

"No" I kept saying. I felt my heart break into little pieces.

"I really do love you. But I´m not sure I can take this." She said crying.

"You can! I promise I will never hurt you again! There´s got to be something I can do." I said touching her cheek.

"I´m not saying no. Just not now. Give some time, okay? Maybe London is the best option after all." She said putting her hand on mine.

"You can´t leave. Please, don´t. I need you." I said sadly.

"I promise, when I come back, we will talk things over again. I just think we need sometime apart to consider things. It´s whats best for both of us." I said forcing a smile.

"Okay" I sighed. "I´ll wait for you. As long as it takes, I´ll wait." I said kissing her cheek.

"I´m going to miss you so much" She said hugging me.

"I´ll miss you too." I said and hugged her.

We said goodbye to each other and I watched her leave. These were going to be the longest 3 weeks of my life.

**A/N: So??!! What did u think?!! Omj! Dont think this is Over! NEXT CHAPTER! Is when after 3 weeks Alyson comes back. A lot of surprises!! People change and Promises are broken..!! Thats all I have to say! HAHA! REVIEWW:D**


	12. Cough, Cough

**A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry for taking a little too long with this one!! Thanks for the reviews! You guys rockk D.. So.. This chapter is in Joe´s P.O.V , but the dates change a little. The good news is, 3 weeks pass fast when you are in FanFic..!! So yeah, she´s back..P.. Bad news is, you´re probably gonna wish she never came back when you read this..! Of course, there had to be some drama P.. So.. Go ahead.. READ :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS.**

**Joe´s P.O.V**

It´s been two and a half weeks since Alyson left. And of course, Ive been thinking about her non-stop. My feelings for her havent changed at all. In fact, I love her even more than I did. We havent talked on the phone or anything like it. I thought, if I called her, what would I say? Although, I did call her once. A week after she left, but it was _way _too awkward, and I don´t really consider it a conversation. It was sort of like this.

"_Hello?" She said happily. I could here some people talking or laughing or something._

"_Alyson! It´s Joe!" I said excited._

"_Omg, Hey Joe!" She said, I´m not sure if she was really happy to hear me, or was just faking it._

"_Hey! Um, how are you?" I said nervously. _

"_I´m great. Everyone is so nice here. Im actually having a lot of fun. How about you?" _

"_Uh, you know, it´s okay. It´s kind of quiet without you around." I said sadly._

"_Quiet? In the Jonas´ house? You´re kidding, right?" She said joking._

"_Ha, yeah I am. It´s not quiet. But it´s pretty boring." _

"_Oh, I..." She started saying but then bursted out laughing. She was laughing so hard I think she dropped the phone. "Omg, I´m so sorry, haha, it´s just.. Hey stop that!" She said and kept laughing._

"_Um, everything okay there?" I said confused._

"_Yeah, it´s just Josh fooling around." She said laughing a bit._

"_Jo-Josh?"I stuttered. _

"_Yeah, he´s a friend. He actually lives there, pretty close to us." By that time the word Josh was being repeated over and over in my head. "It´s been a week. Just a week. And she is already with a guy? Okay, Joe stop. You´re overreacting. He´s just a friend." I thought._

"_Hello? You there?" She said._

"_Um, yeah... I hope you have a great time. Kevin wants to talk to you, so I guess we´ll talk later" I said sadly and confused._

"_Oh. Okay. Um, we´ll talk later, then. I miss you like crazy and wish you were here. Take care, okay?" She said sweetly._

_That actually made me feel better. She missed me. She really did. And she probably wouldn´t want me there if she was dating or something. I smiled and waved to Kevin so he would come to the phone._

"_I will. Miss you too, Al. Bye." I said and gave Kevin the phone. _

_I wasn´t too interested in their conversation so I went back to my room. I felt kind of happy, but I was still a little jealous. Couldn´t she go to a girls-only camp? Well, at least I was glad things were kind of normal between us. Of course I couldn´t bring up "the" subject. It would have been kind of...hard. And all I wanted to do was to hear her voice. _

So that conversation was about a week and a half ago. And it was pretty much the only time we talked. I realized, it kind of hurted me knowing she was having such a good time and hearing about random guys making her laugh. So I simply stopped calling. But a lot of things happened too. I couldn´t say it had been exactly boring. Like a week ago, I had a surprise visitor.

**One week ago**

It was like 12 when I woke up. Everyone was probably up, so I quickly took my shower and went downstairs. I could here them laughing and a girls voice. I didn´t think of Alyson, because that was like... impossible. But when I saw who it was, my jaw dropped.

"Hailey?!" I said surprised as I walked into the room everyone was at.

"Joe!" She yelled happily, ran towards me and gave me a hug. I couldn´t believe it.

"Omg, what are you doing here?" I said and backed up a little.

"You´re not happy to see me?" She said pouting.

"Of course I am, It´s just a little...unexpected." She looked at me weirdly.

"O..kay. But um, hey let´s go out! Like now! We seriously have to catch up. It´s been so long!" She said excited.

"Okay. Let me ask my brothers if they want to come" I said but she stopped me.

"I, um, I was kind of hoping we went like the two of us...alone" She said nervously. _Uh oh. That can´t be good. _I thought.

Well, you see, Hailey was, um a friend of mine. Well, a little bit more than a friend. We were dating and evertything was going great. But we had to break up, not because we had problems, it was because she had to move. She was moving to Chicago, and we decided we couldn´t take a long distance relationship. We ended up being friends, but I was really hurt, because I did like her a lot. Of course, I already liked Alyson by then, but you know the story. Now, I was all caught up in this Alyson situation, and I really didn´t want to see anybody else.

"Um, sure. It´ll be nice to catch up with an old _friend" _I said smiling.

"Yeah" She said.

"Guys, we are going out for a while, I´ll be back for dinner" I said to Kevin and Nick. They both gave me weird looks.

"Are you sure about this?" Nick whispered so Hailey wouldn´t hear.

"What are you talking about?" I said knowing exactly what he meant.

"Dude, if I see Alyson crying because of you again, I swear you are going to regret living in the same house with me." Kevin said angrily.

"Are you crazy? Hailey is just an old friend who wants to catch up. You know I´m all about Al right now, so come on, a little trust here wouldn´t hurt." I said sarcastically and left.

We hanged out a while, went for ice cream and simple stuff. I wouldn´t exactly call it a date. But we weren´t on the same page.

"Listen, Joe. I´m moving back here for a while, and I was hoping we could, like, go back to what he had." She said taking my hand.

"I...um, I..." I stuttered and she got all tense.

"Oh, am sorry. You´re seeing someone?" She said sadly.

"Well, yeah. I mean no. Sort of.. it´s complicated" I said rubbing my neck, I was way more confused than she was.

"O...kay." She said confused. "Um, in case you change your mind, just give me a call, ok?" She said, smiled and kissed me on the lips. I was a little shocked, but I pulled back, and nodded. Then she left. She called me after that, a couple of times, but I didn´t pay much attention.

**Back to present...**

So, that was the whole Hailey deal. But, yeah, whatever. I was too busy thinking about someone else. I´m a little obsessed, I must say. Maybe the time apart is killing me. I need her back soon. But mostly, because I want to know what´s going to happen between us. I was a little too confident, though. I just had a good feeling. I mean, what could go wrong? It was perfect. I knew she loved me, and she did forgive me, and I hoped this time apart made her realize how much she wants to be with me. Well, at least that´s exactly how I felt. I even bought her a present. It was necklace, with a little heart, and inside the heart, you could read _"__**Al". **_It was a special nickname, because only I could call her that. And I was going to give it to her, as soon as I saw her, and ask her to be my girlfriend.

So, there I was, sitting in my backyard, with my guitar, singing. It was like 7:30 p.m., pretty dark, hot night. There was a little light that came from inside, and it reflected perfectly on my guitar.

It was very relaxing.

Just 4 more days, and Alyson would be back. I could tell you how many seconds were left, but that´s just too pathetic. Everybody was doing there own thing, so I was pretty much by myself there. I was literally singing my heart out, and by the time I finished the song, I felt like I was going to cry. I just missed her too much.

I wanted to call her, but it was probably after midnight there. Maybe a letter or something. No, no. _Tomorrow I´ll call her._ I thought, but I really had no idea.

I started playing random stuff on my guitar and humming.

"Hey, is that my favorite Jonas over there?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Oh, I´m sorry. I thought you were Frankie" She said and smiled. I was too shocked to even talk. That´s when I fell off my chair. Like literally.

"Easy, boy!" She said laughing. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I opened them again and she was still standing there. _Nope, not a dream._ I finally stood up and blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"Alyson?!" I said surprised.

"And where´s my hug?" She said extending her arms. I ran to wear she was and almost knocked her over, hugging her tight.

"Is it really you?" I said confused. She nodded and smiled.

"But...you... What?... You weren´t come back for another 4 days!" I said more confused.

"So, you want me to leave again, and come back in 4 days? Cause I can totally do that!" She said joking.

"No! No.. I´m just surprised... shocked...Happy!" I said hugging her again. "You´re back" I whispered, mostly to myself. But apparently she heard me.

"Yep! I am back. I was having fun and everything, but I missed you too much" She said still hugging me. "Um, you know, _you _guys" She said nervously.

"_We_ missed you too" I said happily. I still couldn´t believe it. I was still waiting for the part that I heard my alarm clock, and woke up.

"Did the guys see you yet?" I asked her excited.

"No! I just got here." She said and I dragged her inside. That´s when my jaw dropped...again.

Since it was dark outside, I couldn´t see her that much, but now inside, it was...wow.

She was different. In a good way, of course. Her hair was longer and darker, she had an amazing tan, and you could say she was even more beautiful than before. And I thought that was impossible. But not only was she incredibly beautiful, she looked...hot. That´s the word.

"What?" She said snapping her fingers, and I noticed I had been staring for a while now.

"Um, nothing. You...you look amazing." I said smiling.

"Thanks. You don´t look that bad yourself. You could even say you look...great." She said and smiled. I could have kissed her right there. But, of course, someone interrupted.

"Joe, what are you doing?" Nick said coming down the stairs. Apparently, he hadn´t seen her.

"Oh, I found a girl in the street, thought she was kind of cute, and brought her home so we could make out. How about you?" I said joking, but sounded pretty serious.

"What? You´re kidding right?" He said getting closer. When he saw there was actually a girl there, his eyes widened. But when he saw who that girl really was, he gasped.

"Omg!" He yelled like a girl.

"Nicky!" She screamed and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here? Weren´t you supposed to be back in like a week?" He said confused.

"4 days" I said randomly, and they both gave me weird looks.

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to come back earlier. It kind of just happened. I thought about it, got on a plane, and here I am." She said and laughed.

"Hey guys, I could swear I just heard Alys...Whoa!" Kevin said walking towards us until he saw her.

"Is that really you?" He said excited.

"No. It´s just my evil twin." She said sarcastically.

"Oh god, I missed you!" He said pulling her into a hug.

"And you think it was easy for me to spend that many days with out my Kevin-brother-dude?" She said and laughed. Then they hugged again, and then Nick hugged her too.

"Cough, cough" I _said_ randomly.

"You´re supposed to _pretend_ to cough" Nick said raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever. She´s mine dude, get off her." I said pulling her to my arms. Nick just rolled his eyes, and Alyson was laughing hard, well she had been for a while.

"How did I make it all this time without you guys? " She said still laughing.

After that, we sat, the three of us, and talked for a good two hours. God I had missed her. I stared at her the whole time she was talking. I know she noticed, but she just kept talking and laughing. After a while, things got a little awkward. Kevin and Nick were just whispering to each other, and that kind of stuff.

"Um, Nick, let´s go do that...thing...I told you about." Kevin said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know you need help with the...thing..." Nick answered and winked. Both, Alyson and I looked at each other and then at them.

"What thing?" I asked confused.

"The THING" Kevin said and winked.

"O...kay..." I said confused. "Well, you guys need help? You know.. with your...thing..?" I said even more confused. Kevin hit my head playfully and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Let´s go Nick." Kevin said and they walked away, which left Alyson and me...alone.

"Oh..." I said finally figuring out what the whole "thing" thing had been about.

"What?" She said confused.

"No, nothing" I said and smiled. "Wassup?" I told her and sat closer.

"Not much." She smiled back.

"Oh, no. I left my guitar outside. Let´s go get it" I said and grabbed her hand. We walked back outside, and saw my guitar lying on the floor, where I had fallen. The moon was shining brightly, and the breeze was slightly cool. I smiled. It was perfect.

"Hey, would you mind waiting here? I´ll be right back." I said, waited for her to nod, and left.

I went up to my room, opened my drawer, and pulled out the little box, wrapped in a silver paper. That´s where I kept her present. I thougt, the night was just perfect, I had to make my move.

I went back downstairs, and as I walked back outside, I started talking to her.

"Hey, I got you som..." And I stopped talking when I saw her.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure it wasn´t a nightmare. My heart kind of stopped beating, and everything went black. Yeah, I felt dizzy, but sadly enough, I recovered my sight right away, and had to see it again. There she was, making out with some guy. Right in my house. When I was about to... _No, this isn´t happening. _

"Alyson..." I said shaking my head in disbilief. She kind of jumped, and pushed the guy slightly.

"Joe! This.. it.." But I didn´t let her finish. I just walked away. Kiss a guy...in my own house...where I could totally see them...

After everything we´ve been through, how could she do that to me?

**A/N: So??!! Dont you just hate her right now?!! I know I do.. And i made her up..!! Ha.. but.. youll have to wait for next chapter.. to see whats going on here.!! REVIEW!! REVIEWW!! REVIEWWW!! **


	13. Moved on

**A/N: OMG!! OMG!! I GOT TO 90 REVIEWS!! 10 more to goo!!! Starts jumping excited EEEPP!! omg.. almost a hundred..!! Um, I would like to thank all my reviwers, You guys rock!! D!! Soo.. Im just too happy!! So, because of that, I will probably update tomorrow again. Yaay!! Soo..!! thanks..:).. REAAD:D**

**I OWN NOTHING..**

**Joe´s P.OV**

I was devastated. I couldn´t believe it. I locked myself in my room and refused to go out. I know she was still down there, I could hear her talking, but I didn´t care. I felt like crying, but I wasn´t going to cry. No. She comes and kisses some guy, right in my face. Is this some kind of comeback? After hurting her and everything... She knows I didn´t mean that! I really thought we had something big ahead of us. And she kind of seemed into me tonight. Then what´s all this about?

My heart was completely broken. I kept replaying that image in head. Now that I think about it, I had never seen Alyson kissing another guy. I mean, I´ve met her boyfriends, but she´s always been very...you know.. not a PDA person.

Suddenly I heard some shy knocks on my door. I thought it was my imagination, cause they were really...silent. Then I heard them again. I didn´t answer. _Knock, knock. _Now I was annoyed.

"What!" I yelled angrily.

"Joe?" Alyson said shily through the door. Suddenly I got nervous, and didn´t know what to say. I didn´t answer and she kept calling me.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

"Hey, would you mind waiting here? I´ll be right back." Joe said, and he seemed excited. I nodded and watched him leave.

I was so happy to be back. I really couldn´t take one more day away from him, that´s why I came back. Sounds lame, but you have no idea how hard it was. I stared at my phone for hours waiting for a phone call. Eventually, I gave up. But I wasn´t mad or anything like it, I knew he had to be busy or something.

I was waiting there, nervous, excited... I was actually smiling to myself. I was so glad to be back.

I heard some steps and thought it was him. I turned around and literally jumped.

"Omg, Josh?!" I said surprised.

"Hey" He said smiling. That was like, impossible.

"Wha.. Wh.. What are you doing here?" I said confused.

"I passed by to say hi." He said still smiling.

"But...I mean. Thanks..? But, last time I checked, you were in London. How´d you get here?" I asked even more confused. Was I dreaming?

"Oh, I took a plane, obviously." He said rolling his eyes to his stupid answer.

"But, why are you here? Who let you in?" I said getting a little annoyed.

"I... um... I kind of... followed you." He said rubbing his arm.

"A bit stalkery, huh?" I said a little mad.

"Um, I´m sorry. I didn´t know where you lived, and I came here to talk to you. I´ve been standing outside for a couple of hours now." He said and looked down to his shoes.

"Well, you got the wrong house. I don´t live here. But...talk about what?" I said a little upset.

"I... I´ve been thinking non-stop about you since the day I met you. You are an awesome girl, you know? And I... I think I´m in love with you. I had such a great time with you in London, and when you left, I figured, that I had no reason to stay, so I decided to come after you, and tell you how I feel." He said and then looked back at me. I heard everything silently.

"I..." I said shocked. I couldn´t even speak. I mean, whoa. Is this dude serious? I mean, that is incredibly cute, but, there is Joe. Maybe, if we had met months earlier, things would be different.

He got tired of waiting for me to say something, and just went for it. Meaning: He kissed me. I was really shocked.

"Alyson..." Joe said shocked too. _Omg, no! _

"Joe! This.. it.." I couldn´t even talk. I started shaking and panicked. I didn´t want him getting any wrong ideas. But he ran off before I could say anything.

"Oh, crap" I muttered and turned back to Josh. "And you..." I said pointing at him. "What the hell?!" I said angry, but then apologized, when he gave me a confused look.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?!" He said opening his eyes widely.

"No!" I said a little too loud.

"No?" He said confused.

"It´s hard to explain. Um, listen, it was really sweet of you, and everything. But now it´s not a good time. I´ll call you later, okay?" I said trying to be as nice as possible. When, in fact, I wanted to kill him for ruining everything. But it wasn´t his fault. I know what it is like falling in love with the wrong person. He nodded and left.

Now, I had to go find Joe. He had to understand, since the same thing happened to him. I went up to his room and stood there staring at the door. A lot of "What if´s" were running through my mind. I got scared, but decided to go for it. I knocked, well, "knocked" is a way to call it. I barely touched the door. Yeah, I was scared to death. I got no answer, so I called him.

"Joe?" I said nervously. No answer. "Joe, are you there?" I kept calling. I heard him sigh and walk to the door.

"Yeah" He said opening the door, and then walking to his bed, where he sat and stared at the ceiling.

"Listen, about what you saw down there, I..." But he cut me off-

"No. You don´t have to explain anything. It´s okay you moved on." He said coldly.

"No, but I..." But he still wouldn´t let me finish.

"I said it´s fine. No need to explain. It´s okay, I´m seeing someone too, so it´s cool."

"No, Joe. It isn´t...wait what?!" I said interrupting myself. Did I hear right? "You...you´re seeing someone?" I said on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, remember Hailey?" He said like it was nothing.

"Hailey, as in, your ex?" I said shocked.

"Yep. That´s the one." He said, now looking at his phone. Now that I think about it, he didn´t look at me once, in that conversation.

"Okay, then..." I said and wiped a tear that was rolling down my cheek. I think he didn´t notice. Awkward silence... So, I left, to the place, person, that I always went to when this happened. Yeah, it happened a lot.

"Kevin..." I said knocking at his door. He came and opened the door, rubbing his eyes, so he was probably sleeping.

"I´m sorry, did I wake you up?" I said holding back the tears.

"It´s fine. You okay?" He said looking into my eyes. That´s when I exploded. Well, not literally. I mean, crying. I ran into his arms and he hugged me tight.

"Joe?" He asked me, as usual. I nodded and he closed the door. I told him the whole story.

"...and then he told me he was dating Hailey. You remember her? She totally hated me." I said wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"She didn´t hate you" He said, but he knew it was totally true.

"She didn´t love me either." I said kind of joking. I was a little better, bacause talking to Kevin was always helpfull.

"I mean, if I was dating Joe, and I could tell he was totally into you, I´d probably hate you too." He said in a girly tone, which made crack up. Yeah, crying and laughing, I´m weird. Then I started crying again.

**Kevin´s P.O.V**

What the hell? Joe was so not dating Hailey! I mean, he probably lied, because he didnt want her to know he was hurt. It´s a guys thing. And, as much as I wanted to tell her it wasn´t true, I couldn´t. I mean, Joe is my brother after all, and he would probably kill me.

"I can tell you for sure, that things are so different than what you think." I said and she gaved me a confused look. "Have you tried talking to him?" I asked her.

"Yeah! But he won´t listen. But now, what´s the point? He moved on. I should do the same." She said sadly. _Mental note: Talk to Joe. Beat the crap out of him. And then make him talk to her. _

"You should talk to him first, I´m telling you. Even if he moved on, you should tell him what really happened. You don´t know what could happen after that." I said trying to give her a clue, but she´s not such a good guesser.

"He doesn´t care" She said clearly even more upset. I wasn´t helping at all.

"He does." I said, but then thought that this could turn intoone of those "does not" "does too" arguments, so I thought of something else to say. "I... um.." Then she yawned, so that gave me an idea.

"As much as I would like to talk to you all night long, you´re tired. You should get some sleep. Want me to take you home?" I asked her, I could tell she was very tired.

"Um, here´s the thing. I can´t go home." She said, and she looked kind of... guilty.

"And, why is that?" I asked and she just looked away.

"Well, my parents, they um, they kind of, not know I´m here" She said and looked at me trying to see my reaction. And trust me, it was not good.

"Like, here in my house?" I said, praying for it.

"Um, like here in this continent."

**A/N: Peep...peep...peep... Uh, okay LOL!! ahh,, dont you just love Kevin?? Hes awesome..P.. Now I feel like throwing rocks at Joe.. Haha ok no!! I LOVE U JOE! ♥,..!! ha.. but.. stuff happens.. next chapter.. good stuff.. bad stuff. not sure.! And alyson running away from camp?!! Omg.. And nick.. he was totally missing in this chapter...:'(.. But Ill be sure to bring him in, NEXT CHAPTER! Soo.. common.. REVIEW! Only ten more to go.. and Ill have a 100!! Weee:D!! REVIEWW! HA.. I was just watching A JB concert, so im a little hyper! LOOL!! **

**PEACE, LOVE,JONAS.**


	14. Dead squirrel

**A/N: Wohoo!! New chapter..) .. Omg.. I had so much fun writing this one, I don´t know why, LOOL.. and there is a "surprise" for **_**RayBayHeartsJB**_** in this one.LooL.. I´m a nice person..:).. Haha kidding..! Reviewww, revieww, revieww.. ! And sorry for not posting earlier, I was going to, but something came up! So.. READ :D**

**Wait I forgot.. YAAAAAAY!! 100 REVIEWS!! WOHOOO!! I have the best reviewers in the PLANET! YEAAH!! thank u so much.. love u all..:D!! **

**Even though, I have the Jonas Brothers locked up in my closet, and I´m forcing them to marry me, yeah all 3 of them, I still dont own them.. Sniff**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

"Please tell me you´re kidding" Kevin said looking a little mad.

"I would but, I´m not a good liar" I said trying to get him to calm down.

"Well, you managed to sneak out of a camp, that is in London by the way. Meaning, you took a plane, without telling anybody, and you´re parents think that you are in the other side of the world, when you´re actually in my room , having this conversation with me... I wouldn´t exactly call you a _bad liar. _More like a _potential criminal._" He joked, but he had a completely serious look on his face.

I tried not too laugh, but talk about impossibles. He gave me a "you are so in trouble" look and all I could do was mumble a "sorry".

"Apologizing is not changing anything! I mean, the whole FBI could be looking for you!" He said overreacting.

"Calm down! There are a few people covering for me in London, and my parents never call, so that´s not a problem." I said remembering my plan, but I was shaking, because I would, eventually, have to tell him the other part of my "brilliant plan".

"Yeah, but what are you going to do? When do you plan on telling them? I mean, you have to go home, eventually. Right?" He said and I looked down.

"Right?!" He repeated a little louder.

"Well..." I said not wanting to say it.

"Oh, no. Why do I have the feeling that I´m gonna get involved in this?" He said and sighed. I giggled and sighed.

"Well, you know how your parents left with Frankie for the weekend?" I asked innocently.

"Uh-huh" He said and looked at me suspiciously. "You are not planning to...?" He said almost freaking out.

"Pleeaasee!!" I said putting my best sad-puppy-eyes.

"No, no! Absolutely not! You know, I could get arrested!" He said raising his arms in the air.

"But, if my parents find out, I´m going to be grounded for the rest of my life, and I probably wouldn´t see you ever again! What do you prefer? Spending a few years locked up, with me visiting everyday, or not seeing me for the rest of your life?!" I asked pouting.

"I don´t know about this..." He said trying to think.

"Pleeaaseee! Kidnapp me for 3 days! And I will never ask you anything else in my life!! Please!!" I said getting on my knees.

"Fine" He sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you big! You are the best person ever!" I said hugging him.

"But, now, what about Joseph?" He said, which made me remember I was totally depressed.

"What about him?" I asked with no emotion.

"You know. Are you guys, um, how are you guys? Does he know you are an escaped convict?" He said.

"Haha. Very funny. And no." I said sarcastically.

"Well, if he´s going to be a part of this, he needs to know. And so does Nick." Kevin said, like I didn´t know that.

"Nick, I can handle Nick. Nick." I kept repeating his name like a crazy person.

"Joe" Kevin said randomly.

"Nick" I said back.

"Okay. I think we should tell them now." He said. I nodded and he yelled their names.

"Nick! Joe!" He started yelling. Nick was the first to show up.

"What?!" He said walking into the room. Then he saw I was sitting there, and smiled at me.

"What´s up?" He said looking at me and Kevin.

"Wait, we need Joe here." He said yelling his name one more time.

"We do?" I whined. Nick laughed and gave me a high-five.

"What´s taking him so long?" Kevin said annoyed and decided to go get him.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

Fot the past half-hour, I´ve been writing a song, and I´m really into it. I´ll show the guys later.

Kevin has been calling me for a while now, but I refuse to go out, knowing she´s still there. I don´t know how to act around her anymore. I totally lied to her, telling her that I was dating Hailey, which I had to start doing now, or she would eventually find out.

I called her (Hailey) and told her we should hang out tomorrow. She was like super-excited, and I was... depressed. Yeah, I´m that excited. She´s nice, but I´m only doing it to make Alyson jealous. She deserves it.

"Joseph!" Kevin started yelling and knocking on my door. I sighed and yelled back.

"What!"

"I need you to come out!" He said trying to open the door. _Ha. Locked._

"Why?" I whined.

"It´s important!" He said.

"Fine" I mumbled and got up. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I´m listening" I told Kevin, who was still standing at the door.

"Not here" He said pointing to his room.

"Do I have to?" I said trying to avoid her.

"Yes." He said and walked to his room. I took a few seconds to start walking to the room. I was almost shaking, but I tried to look as cool as possible.

When I walked in, Alyson was sitting next to Nick, saying something. When she saw me, she immeadiatly looked away and became very interested in a shoe that was close to her.

"So..." I said as I walked in.

"Yeah, what´s up guys?" Nick said. I thought he knew, but he was as confused as me.

"Um, there´s something Alyson needs to tell you" He said and she blushed. All three of us looked at her, but she didn´t want to talk. Kevin cleared his throat.

"Um..." She said, stilll blushing. I really wanted to know what it was all about. The worst things were running through my mind. _She´s pregnant. She killed somebody. She´s really an alien and came here to kidnapp us and make us slaves in her planet. _I laughed a little at that last thought and everybody was staring at me.

"We´re listening." Nick said impatiently. I nodded confirming that.

"Um... I... Well, I kind of ran away from camp. My parents don´t know I´m here, so you´re hiding me for 3 days." She said and smiled innocently. _Ha. I was close. Wait, what?!_

"What?!" Nick said jumping up, from his seat.

"You´re kidding." I said, but looking at Kevin instead of her.

"Sadly, she´s not." Kevin said and sighed.

I was totally shocked. _She ran away from camp? But, why? To be with that guy? I hope not. This doesn´t sound like something she would do. If that guy convinced her to do this, I´m beating the crap out of him._ I thought. Normally, I would totally be up for it, but could I take being with her for 3 days, just like that?

"Okay. Let me see if I got this. So, you ran away, from LONDON! And, you´re planning to hide in our house, while our parents are gone, until the actual day you were supposed to be back?" Nick said and she nodded.

I wasn´t really talking, since I didn´t have anything to say.

"So, 4 teenagers with no adult supervision for 3 whole days?" Nick said raising an eyebrow.

"Cool" I said and left. Yeah, I wasn´t in the mood. This were going to be the hardest 3 days of my life. I really didn´t know how to act around her.

"We´re not finished, Joe!" Kevin yelled at me. I sighed and walked back.

"What?!" I said getting back into the room.

"There are some things we need to discuss." He said making me sit down.

"Yes, daddy" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I was seriously NOT in the mood.

"First, you all know this is...well, ilegal. So, try and keep it a secret would ya?" He said, looking directly to where I was.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said offended.

"Yeah, you know...shhh!" He said and Alyson laughed. I glared at her and she quickly stopped. She looked away blushing.

"Whatever" I mumbled and crossed my arms.

"Okay. Second, and this one is very important. There are NO visitors allowed." Kevin said.

"Nooo" Nick whined. We all looked at him weirdly, since he usually didn´t have any visitors.

"Rachel was coming over this weekend" He said blushing.

"Rachel?" Alyson, Kevin and me said at the same time raising our eyebrows.

"Yeah, long story." He said still blushing.

"That´s something I want to hear later." Alyson told him, he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I´m sorry, Nick. But you can´t bring her here." Kevin told him and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I´m so sorry, Nick" Alyson said to him.

"It´s fine." He said and smiled.

"You done?" I told Kevin, because I really wanted to get out of that room.

"No" He said giving me a _shut up_ look. "And I think you probably want to hear the next thing."

"Shoot!" I said emotionlessly [SP?

"Well, Alyson is sleeping with you, for the next few days." He said and ducked like I was going to shoot him or something.

"What?!" Alyson and I said at the same time.

"You heard!" Nick said trying to hide his hysterical laughter.

"Why?" I whined and looked at Alyson. "No offense" I told her.

"Non taken" She said and whined too.

"Well, she can´t sleep in my room, because I...you know.." Kevin said.

"Snore like a pig" Nick completed his sentence.

"Yeah" Kevin said glaring at Nick. "And you know Nick´s "little problem"" He said and I laughed.

"Hey! It´s totally normal to sleep with the lights on." Nick said offended.

"Who said so?" I said laughing.

"Mommy" He said and blushed. I literally rolled on the floor laughing. Yeah, now I know where that came from. And Alyson was laughing too.

"And that leaves...Joe´s room" Nick said smirking. I stopped laughing and so did Alyson.

"But, what about the couch?" Alyson said.

"Yeah, totally uncomfortable. You´ll wake up shaped like a pretzel." Kevin said, totally serious.

"Cool, that would totally match her face." Nick said and she stuck her tongue out at him. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I want it to have fun again, but let me tell you, it was hard. I was broken inside, and that pretty much sucked.

"Fine. I´ll sleep on the couch" I said after a big sigh.

"No, you´re not sleeping on the couch, Joe" Alyson said, and I got a little surprised, since she hadn´t talked to me in the whole conversation.

"It´s fine" I said, trying to avoid her eyes.

"It´s not" She said back.

"Listen to me people! We are doing what I say. You..." Kevin said pointing at me. "Go get the sleeping bag, and be sure to enjoy the cold, hard floor. And you..." Now pointing at Alyson. "Are sleeping in his bed. Everybody happy?" He asked and no one moved. "I´ll take that as a yes." He said and got out of the room saying he would be back. That left Nick, Alyson and me, sitting there silently.

"I´ll sleep on the floor" Alyson said, looking at Nick, but I supposed she was talking to me.

"No, it´s okay." I said and fell when Kevin came in the room and tossed me the big, green, funny smelling sleeping bag.

"Dude, there´s a dead squirrel in this." I said opening the sleeping bag.

"I´m seriously not making you sleep in..._that_" She said and laughed.

"I said it´s fine" I said laughing a little too. At least it wasn´t too awkward, like before. We were all laughing.

"Hey, you two want to join that squirrel?" Kevin said with a serious look on his face. We shook our heads trying not to laugh. "Then, stop messing with my plan. You´re sleeping like I told you, and that´s it." He said.

"Yes, sir!" Alyson and I said at the same time, looked at each other, and started laughing like crazy people. Yeah, they didn´t call us _best friends_ for nothing. I guess, I kind of missed that. But, she totally broked my heart, and I wasn´t going to forgive her that easily.

"You two are made for each other" Kevin said and rolled his eyes. We both blushed and started looking at the floor. This was going to be an _interesting_ night.

**A/N: Yeahh!! What did u think?!! Omg.. REVIEWW:D! What do u think will happen!! Common people.! Make request! Predictions! Criticize! Anything.. Omg.. mi watching them on tv right now..!! Whoa. Joe is so Hot..:)**


	15. Just Friends

**A/N: Ok, so this isn´t my best chapter, at all! I had to do it really fast, and I had a little bit of Writer´s block! But.. here it is!! REVIEWW!**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

Nervous. Exactly how I was. Incredibly nervous.

It was almost time to go to bed. I was very tired. But, I want it to avoid the moment where I had to be alone with Joe, as long as possible. But, time was literally flying. I was still in Kevin´s room, talking to him and Nick. Joe had left, a while ago, but I was surprised he spent so much time with us, since he was obviously avoiding me. But, I was doing the same, so it was okay.

We ended up falling sleep on top of each other. I felt someone shaking me softly.

"Aly" Kevin whispered waking me up.

"Uh-huh" I said with my eyes closed.

"Wake up!" He said a little louder.

"Yeah, yeah. I´m up." I said standing up.

"Go to bed." He said pushing me to the door. I sighed, knowing that I couldn´t avoid it anymore.

"Night, Kev-o!" I said hugging him.

"Be good. If anything happens, scream." He said and hugged me back.

"Okay" I said laughing. "And thanks". He nodded and watched me walk all the way to Joe´s door.

I stood there, staring at the door. Kevin was still at his door, laughing at me. He could see I was having trouble with the knocking part. He walked over to where I was standing, knocked, and ran as fast as he could back to his room. I panicked. I wanted to run away too. I was not ready to go in yet.

"Come in!" Joe yelled from inside. I sighed and opened the door. He was sitting on the bed, wearing his glasses, and his hair all messed up. And I hate to admit, he looked great. He was wrinting something, and he quickly stood up when I walked in.

"Um, sorry. I was doing some stuff and..." But I cut him off-

"It´s okay. It´s your bed." I said and smiled. _God, I could go and kiss him right now. Stop looking so adorable! Ugh._

"Yeah, but it´s yours tonight." He said putting away his stuff, in the same drawer that I had opened before. So many memories.

"No, it´s not. Sleep in your bed, and we won´t tell Kevin." I said sitting on the floor, with my back against his bed.

"Nope. Your bed." He said and sat on the floor too.

"Yours." I said pulling the sleeping bag. He grabbed it´s other side and pulled too.

"Yours." He said pulling.

"I´m not sleeping on your bed, Joe." I said still pulling.

"Then, it´s going to be an uncomfortable night. You know, both of us, in one tiny sleeping bag."

He said and I laughed a little.

"Probably." I said smiling. I dind´t want to, but I couldn´t help it. He made me smile.

"Are you sleeping like that?" He said, talking about my clothes. I gasped and quickly stood up.

"What?" He said, watching me walk to the door.

"I totally forgot my suitcase...outside" I said a little embarrased.

"Outside? As in where?"

"As in, somewhere near your front door." I said and he laughed.

"What? I was too excited to be back. I wasn´t thinking about my suitcase!" I said laughing too.

"Okay, okay. Let´s go get it." He said and stood up.

We walked out of the room, trying not to wake up Nick or Kevin. But, we kept bumping into everything, but specially, into each other. Yeah, it was a little dark. After pushing each other a couple of times, breaking a vase, Joe falling twice, and me almost rolling down the stairs, we finally made it to the door. We were laughing histerically, like tearing up. Almost like nothing had happened. When we finally calmed down, I opened the door and walked outside to go find my stuff. Joe was walking behind me. It was really cold, so cold, I started shaking. Joe noticed, and started rubbing my arm. His hands were soft, and warm. Just perfect. I looked away, trying to hide my all smiley face. But then I freaked out.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What?" Joe asked confused.

"It´s not here! My suitcase, it´s not here!"

"You sure?"

"Do you see it, Joseph?" I said and he shook his head. "Then it´s not here"

We both started looking everywhere, but we couldn´t find it. After a while, Joe made me go inside, because I was freezing.

"I can´t believe this." I said and sighed.

"Don´t worry. We´ll find..." He said and stopped after a bumping into something. Then he grabbed his foot and started jumping.

"Is there something wrong?" I said giving him a weird look.

"Ouch!" He said after a while of jumping.

"Haha. Omg, what happened?" I said trying not to laugh at him, but he ended up laughing too.

"I don´t know I just bumped into this big...suitcase." He said and smiled.

"Omg, now I remember! This is where I left it." I said and we both started laughing, again.

He offered to carry my things, but he didn´t expect it to be that heavy.

"Omg, are there rocks in this?" He said trying to pick it up.

"Ha, no. Clothes." I said. He grabbed one side, and I grabbed the other. Together, we carried it, all the way to his room.

"I´ll be right back" I said and went to change.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

She grabbed what she needed and left to change. We were actaully having a great time. We had laughed a lot, and we were getting along just fine. She came back into the room, wearing an oversized t-shirt from some concert we had gone together, and also oversized gray sweatpants, that, by the way, were mine.

"Those are mine." I said when she walked in.

"Were" She said smirking. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and put on her glasses, which were just like mine, but purple. She looked so beautiful, just like that. I was trying my best not to kiss her. I´m telling you, it was hard!

I was sitting on the floor, with my laptop on my lap. Weird. Alyson was reading a book. She put the book away and started staring at ceiling.

"Joe?" She said without taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Yeah?" I asked her looking into the computer.

"Never mind." She said shaking her head. _Ok, that was weird._

"Joe?" She said again.

"Yeah?" I repeated.

"I´m bored." She said, and looked at me.

"Um, it is 2:00 am, you could do what normal people do, sleep." I said typing something.

"You´re not sleeping." She said crossing her arms.

"Who said I was normal?" I said looking over the computer to where she was.

"True" She said, sighed, and returned to her ceiling-staring-thing.

"And how about you? You´re not tired?" I asked her.

"Nope. It´s like..." She stopped and looked at her watch. "8:00 am in London." **A/N: I´m not sure, just play along.**

"Oh." I said and kept doing my thing.

"And you, what are you doing Joseph?"

"Come see." I said and patted the spot next to me. She walked over to where I was, and sat with her legs crossed, indian style.

"Is that Kevin?" She asked confused.

"Yeah." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"And why the hell does he have a tail?" She said and laughed.

"Um, I usually turn my brothers into animals when I´m bored...and sometimes you." I said with a serious face, but I was about to crack up. The look on her face was priceless.

"Tell me you´re kidding."

"I´m not. Want to see?" I said and she nodded. I closed Kevin´s pictures, and it landed on my desktop, which happened to have a picture of me and Alyson. When she saw it, she smiled, but she had a sad look on her face. In the picture, I had my arm around her, and I was kissing her forehead.

I could have sworn I saw a tear rolling down her cheek, but then again, I´m not that sure.

I opened the folder named "Joe&Al", and a lot of pictures and videos of us were listed.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I didn´t turn you into any weird creature." I confessed.

"I knew it!" She said and laughed. "Omg, open that one!" She said pointing at a picture. I clicked it and she started laughing.

"Omg! I remember that!" She said laughing. It was a picture of me, wearing red lipstick. What can I say?, she dared me. And in the picture, she was lying on the floor, laughing her head off.

"I can see, you were having a lot of fun." I said laughing too. We kept watching pictures of us, that brought a lot of memories. Like our trip to Disney, or the time we went camping.

"Look at our halloween pictures! Aww.. We were so cute." She said and laughed. We always wore matching costumes: Romeo and Juliet, Tarzan and Jane, Belle and Beast, Cinderella and the evil step-sister...Yeah, don´t ask.

"Hey, I want to see the videos!" She said excited.

"Okay." I said and made sure the sound wasn´t too loud, so it wouldn´t wake anybody up.

I clicked one of the videos.

_**Video:**_

_Joe and Alyson were running around the yard playing. They were both green. Literally. They painted themselves green. They were like 9 years old. _

"_Omg! Kids what happened?" Mrs. Jonas asked when she saw them._

"_It was Joe´s fault!" Alyson yelled._

"_Nu-uh!" Joe yelled back._

"_Yes! It was your idea to put that paint in the pool!" Alyson said._

"_Wait, you put paint in the pool?!" Mrs. Jonas asked, a little upset._

"_No!" Alyson said back. "Joe did!" _

"_Geez. Thanks a lot, Al!" Joe said crossing his arms._

_Then, little Nick, came running to where they were. And surprisingly, he was covered in paint too, but blue paint._

"_Wait, and why is Nick blue, while you guys are green?" Kevin said, he was the one holding the camera._

"_Because we painted him." Joe and Alyson said at the same time and smiled innocently. "_

"Omg! I totally remembered that. It took us a week to get back to our normal colors." Alyson said laughing.

"I know! And for Nick, it was 2 weeks!" I said laughing too.

"Yeah! But the second time, he got it off easily." She said. We kept laughing and watching videos, until we got to the recent ones. All of them were basically, me doing something stupid, and her laughing.

"Joe?" She said after she stopped laughing.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to us?" She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean, you were the reason I woke up smiling every morning. I couldn´t wait to see you. We did everything together, and you always made me happy. But things started changing. We kept pretending things were fine, when they weren´t. Then this whole thing happened, now things are...awkward. I don´t know. It´s just...I miss you" She said and I was almost shocked.

I mean, we both knew all of this was true, but it´s like, we never talked about it.

"I miss you too, Al" I said looking into her eyes.

"Maybe we can forget everything. And start over. Do you think, we could go back to what we used to be...Just friends?" She asked.

What was I supposed to say?


	16. Allie and Noah

**A/N: Sorry for taking too long!! So, at first this chapter started very lame... But it got better! LOL.. so, this one is based on The Notebook, one scene in particular. So if u havent seen The Notebook (Are u out of ur mind?) I posted the link to that scene in my profile! So, if u havent seen the movie, go see the link first, so Youll be able to understand this chapter!! R&R!! REVIEWWW :D! And.. sorry.. I had no time to double check for mistakes..**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

We had been watching pictures and videos for hours. They brought a lot of memories back. And I realized, I missed that. I missed hanging out with Joe, without feeling like I´m going to pass out, with all those butterflies having a party in my stomach. I mean, the butterflies had always been there, but it got worse after the "confession". Since that day, things had been different. I mean, we tried the "couple" thing, but look what happened. And even if, that time we kissed, the most perfect 30 seconds of my life, were amazing, I didn´t want to lose him. That´s when I made, probably the worst decision ever.

"Joe?" I said, and hoped he didn´t hear me. _Maybe I shouldn´t._

"Yeah?" _Okay, he heard me._

"What happened to us?" I asked him, remembering the old times.

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"I mean, you were the reason I woke up smiling every morning. I couldn´t wait to see you. We did everything together, and you always made me happy. But things started changing. We kept pretending things were fine, when they weren´t. Then this whole thing happened, now things are...awkward. I don´t know. It´s just...I miss you" _Did I just say that?_ It sounded a little...creepy. Like I´m obessesed or something. But maybe I am.

"I miss you too, Al" He said and trapped me in those georgeus eyes of him. I really expected him to run away or something, but he missed me too. ME!

"Maybe we can forget everything. And start over. Do you think, we could go back to what we used to be...Just friends?"

Ugh. That´s so lame. And it´s definately not what I wanted. But now, he has a girlfriend or something. He completely forgot me, and all his promises. But I love him too much. I can´t stand the distance. I need him.

"I..." He said and sighed. "If that´s what you want, fine." He said, but he didn´t sound very happy.

I gave him a big hug, like I used to, but he didn´t hug me back. I pulled away, feeling a little uncomfortable, since he was ignoring me. _What did I do know?_ I thought. He was acting very weird.

"Al?" He said after 2 minutes of silence. Awkward.

"Uh-huh?" I said. He leaned closer, and wrapped his arms around me. _A little late for that. _I thought, but hugged him back. I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure" I said and smiled.

"Okay, I have _Saw, Wedding Crashers, Dumb and Dumber, Spiderman 3, The Notebook..."_

"The...notebook?" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Uh oh." He said realizing his mistake. "I´m not watching that...not again."

"Oh, common! The first 12 times you didn´t complaint!" I whined.

"Uh, yes I did! Why don´t we watch something that has...Jessica Alba in it" He said excited.

"No! I want to watch _Noah_"I said pouting.

"Hey Aly, you´re not that _Allie. _Get over it." He said making fun of me.

"_Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late_." I said dramatically pretending to be Rachel McAdams.

"_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year._" Joe said now acting like Noah.

"_You wrote me_?" I said staying in character, shocked. But that wasn´t completely fake. I really didn´t expect him to play along. I was trying my hardest not to laugh, but he looked so cute as _Noah._

"_Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over_" He said pretending to be Noah, and he leaned in and...kissed me. _Kissed me?!!! What the hell?!! _

Yep. He kissed me. I know that´s what happens in the movie, but what the hell? After he pulled away, I blinked a couple of times, like I wanted to wake up from that silly dream.

"Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of my shocked face. "Oh, I´m sorry. Did you want some rain too?, cause that´s a little harder." He said totally serious. _Omg! Was he serious? Way to get into character._

I still didn´t know what to say. I was completely shocked. Was this some kind of sign? Did he want me back? I was very confused. That´s when he started laughing histerically. _Great._

"You see? I´ve seen this movie too many times." He said laughing. And what could I do? I started laughing too.

"Wow. That was...very...convincing." I said biting my lip. Okay, now I was nervous. If we had been a couple, that would have been so romantic.

"Pssh.. I´m way hotter than that Noah guy" He said joking.

Did he seriously not see what he just had done to me? _I´m dying here, Joseph! You just did the most romantic thing ever, and it didn´t mean anything? Hello??!! _

"Sure you are" I said patting his head. _Breath. Breath, Alyson._

"Hey, you know what would be totally awesome?" He asked looking into my eyes. _Omg._

"What?" I said and bit my lip.

"If Jessica Alba was in it." He said and I smacked him.

"Whatever. Let´s just watch the movie." I said and he frowned.

"What? You´re making me watch it?! Don´t you get it? I´m I going to have to kiss you again?!" He said.

"Yes!" I said. _Omg. Tell me I didn´t say that out loud. _"I mean, yes we´re watching the movie."

"Ugh, fine. But if you cry, I´m leaving." He said and clicked the movie. Yeah, we were watching it on his laptop, still on the floor.

It was like 4:00 a.m, and the movie was half-way through. I knew every single dialogue, and he did too. I always laughed on the _What happens if a car comes? _Part, and he knew that. In the sex scenes, things always got a little awkward and we avoid eye contact.

"Joe, you better leave now." I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Why?" He said confused. I turned to him and my eyes were full of tears. He rolled his eyes, but then smiled and hugged me. I cried on his shoulder, but I was mostly crying because of us, and the fact that we couldn´t be like them.(Noah and Allie)

"Why do you always have to cry? I mean, you already know what happens." He said still hugging me.

"I...don´t...know" I said crying. He started laughing at me and I laughed too. After that, I put my head on his shoulder and yawned. Like 10 minutes later I fell sleep.

I woke up on Joe´s bed. I looked around but he wasn´t there. I closed my eyes and slept 10 more minutes.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I think my plan was working. Did she really think I was going to give up on her that easily? Ha.

So, my plan was, making her want me back. I was not planning on begging pathetically. We were replaying this scene of _The Notebook_, and I kissed her. I could tell she was completely shocked. Then I pretended like it was nothing. If she wanted to be my friend again, she was going to be, but she was going to regret ever saying that. I promised, that by the end of the summer, she would be mine again.

After staying up til´5:00 am, she fell sleep on me. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I carried her on to my bed, and crawled back to the sleeping back.

I woke up, and she was still sleeping. I watched her sleep for a little while, kissed her forehead and went downstairs. Nick and Kevin were already there, having breakfast.

"Morning!" I said as I walked into the kitchen and saw them.

"Gproidnfs" Nick said, I didn´t understand, he´s muth was full of cereal.

"Hey!" Kevin said and I sat next to him. I stole the poptart he was eating and took a bite, but then he stole it back.

"So?" Kevin said.

"So what?" I said.

"Alyson! How did things go?" He said.

"Yeah" Nick said.

"Um, actually, pretty good." I said calmly.

"How good?" Kevin said raising an eyebrow.

A huge grin appeared in my face.

"Oh, _that_ good." Nick said.

"What? No, no! We´re 'just friends'" I said noticing how lame that sounds.

"O..kay.." Nick said weirdly. "Too bad." Suddenly, the bell rang.

"The doorbell!" I said randomly and flew to the door. I opened it and there he was.

"You!" I said and then heard that music that they put in the wild west whenever 2 enemies face eachother. _Okay, maybe I didn´t say that, and there was definately no music._

"Hey" He said. That was the guy that kissed Alyson.

"How may I help you, sir?" I said pretending I didn´t know him.

"You´re Joe, right?" He said.

"No, I´m Charlie." I said all serious.

"Oh, but I could have sworn I..." He said but I cut him off-

"Charlie" I repeated.

"O...kay. I´m Josh" He said.

"Sorry, we´re not interested in buying any of your stuff. Have a good day." I said and was about to close the door.

"No, wait! I´m not here to sell anything! I´m a friend of Alyson, and I was wondering if you..."

"Who?" I said pretending to be confused.

"Alyson!" He said.

"I´m sorry, you got the wrong house." I said and was about to close the door again.

"No! But I was here last night! You don´t remember me?" He said. _Of course I do. Ugh._

"Nope."

"Well, I remember you. I just wanted to give this letter to Alyson. Do you know where she is?"

"I don´t" I said coldly. "I think she moved to Alaska" The guy looked really puzzled.

"Um, okay. If you talk to her, tell her I was looking for her." He said.

"Sure" I said and closed the door.

_Step one: Get rid of the guy. Done. _I said to myself smirking.

**A/N: hA. Joe is so mean.. LOL.. to Josh.::P.! OK, So I have a question.. Do u guys want to hear more about that Rachel girl? (FOR NICK).. and if u do, should i make her evil? Or not? I think Alyson could use a girl-friend.. What do u think?! REVIEWW!!**


	17. Jealousy

**A/N: Okay, lamest chapter ever.! It was going to be longer, but now I have to go, and cant finish it... So, I didnt want to leave you guys hanging, so a here is a little lame chapter, so u wont forget about this story..! D.. 'Oh, how the tables have turned' Mahaha I love that video-- Joe is so random.:P.. SO. Okay REVIEWWW!!**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

I went downstairs, and saw the guys having breakfast.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. Now that things were 'fine' between me and Joe, everything was back to normal.

"Hey!" Nick and Kevin said at the same time. Creepy.

"Hey there, Lover!" Joe said in a fake-sexy-voice.

"How you doin' Noah?" I said and Nick and Kevin gave us weird looks.

"O...kay. I see you too are happy today." Kevin said. I walked to him and stole his poptart.

"Omg, Joe did the same thing." Nick said and we laughed.

Nick laughed a bit, but then looked away distracted. He looked a little...gone.

"You okay, Nicholas?" I said but he didn´t answer.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said shaking him.

"Uh, what?" He said shaking his head.

"Someone´s a little off today." Joe said.

"Uh, who?" Nick said confused.

"Okay, there is definately something wrong with you, kid" I said a little worried. "Want to share it?"

"Um, no. It´s nothing really" He said and faked a smile, then his cellphone started ringing. It was next to me, so I grabbed it to give it to him, and I saw the name _Rachel_ flashing on the sreen.

"Oooh, Rachel!" I said and Nick got pale. He was eating cereal, and he started choking and coughing. Joe started lauhing at him, and Nick couldn´t even speak.

"Okay, do you want me to pick up?" I told him. He was making faces and moving a lot so I didn´t understand. I just picked up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Um, Hi. I´m sorry, I think I got the wrong number."_ She said.

"Wait, were you calling Nick?" I said, I could see Nick´s face getting paler.

"_Yes!"_

"Oh, then this is definately the right number" I said and smiled to Nick.

"_Oh, and um, who is this?"_

"Oh, I´m Alyson." I said.

"_Oh, hey! Nick talks a lot about you! You´re like his best friend, right?"_

"Aw, he does? Yeah, I am." I said, and I stood up from there and started walking away, still on the phone. Nick got up quickly and followed me, and I shook my head telling him to stay there.

"_Yeah, according to him, you´re awesome. And I´m Rachel, by the way" _

"Oh, you´re Rachel! Yeah, I´ve been hearing a lot about you."

"_You have?" _She sounded excited.

"Yeah! Something about how pretty you are." _Giving him a hand here, people!_

"_Omg! Seriously?"_

"Yes...ooh.. someone´s a little too excited." I said talking about her.

"_Ha! Um... no it´s just... I mean, we had plans today, but he canceled, and didn´t tell me why." _

"Omg, I´m sorry. That´s totally my fault! I...um, I had to take him somewhere...But, now I don´t if you wanted to stop by and say hi or something."

Now I knew why Nick was acting so weird. And I was about to fix it.

"_Oh, okay! I mean if he wants, if he doesn´t it´s totally fine." _

"No! Trust me, he does."

"_Okay then! I´ll be there around 3, sounds good?"_

"Great! Okay, Bye" I said and walked back into the kitchen, where Nick had obvioulsy been waiting impatiently.

"So?" He said getting up when he saw me.

"So, I think you should go shower. You wouldn´t want to smell funny...Specially around 3 o'Clock." I said and he jumped up.

"Are you serious? She´s coming?" He said excited.

"Yep" I said calmly sitting next to Joe, who had fallen sleep on his breakfast. _Ha ha._

"Wait, but Kevin said...I mean, we can´t let anyone see you!" He said worried.

"Relax! She already talked to me, so she knows I´m here. Besides, she sounds like a nice girl, I´m sure she won´t say anything. I know you really know how to pick the right girls, unlike your brother the _Sleeping Beauty _here." I said pointing at Joe.

"Omg, thanks! I love you! I seriously do!" He said hugging me, and Joe woke up and saw us.

"Did I miss something here?" Joe said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Nick and I are getting married." I said.

"_But what about us? What about everything we´ve been through?" _Joe randomly started singing HSM2, when Kevin came back into the kitchen.

"Hey, the weirdest thing happened." He said as he walked in.

"What?" Joe said, and Nick was just staring at a wall, dreamily.

"There was a guy at the door, and he was looking for...Charlie." Kevin said and Joe fell off his chair.

"Omg, are you okay, Joe?" I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, the dude, did he leave? What did he say?" Joe said, looked at me, and turned back to Kevin. "Uh, never mind. Tell me later." He said and left.

"That was...weird." I said and Kevin nodded. "So, what are you doing today?" I asked him.

"Um, I don´t know. What do you want to do?" He said, and we kept asking each other that question for like 10 minutes.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

That dude, Josh, came back. Thank god Alyson didn´t see him. He can´t ruin this. I needed to think of something else.

_Step 2. Make her Jealous._

She walked into the room, and I had already taken my shower, so I was just lying there. I quickly took my phone and pretended to be talking.

"What? No, you are! Yeah. No, I can´t now, maybe later." I started saying random stuff into the phone, and Alyson didn´t even look at me. She grabbed some clothes and left.

"Crap." I said to myself. Maybe this wasn´t a good idea, but I didn´t know what else to do.

After a while, she came back. She had changed and she started doing her makeup, ignoring me.

"So, what´s up?" I asked her, but she didn´t answer. "Are you ignoring me?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said coldly.

"Why?"

"I don´t know! I woke up and said 'I feel like ignoring Joseph' and that´s what I´m doing!" She said angrily.

"I´m sorry, did I do something wrong?" I said acting confused. Oh man, was she jealous! She sighed.

"Ah, sorry. I don´t know. I´m just... I´m sorry, babe. Come here!" She said and wrapped her arms around me. Okay, she was acting weird.

"Are you drunk?" I said confused.

"Nah." She said and continued doing her makeup. I lyed in my bed, and started staring at the ceiling. "Hey, you know what? We should get married." I said randomly.

"Well, I´m very flattered, but you have to give me some time to think about it." Said Kevin, who just had walked into the room. Alyson was laughing so hard she dropped everything. And I just gave Kevin a weird look.

"Oh, that´s how it´s going to be?! Fine. We are so over, Joseph! I knew it wouldn´t work out anyway." Kevin said and left.

"Awkward" I said and then we both started laughing.

"Nah, I totally understand you. Kevin is a hottie." She said smirking. _Hottie? Oh, common!_

"Hottie?" I said a little bit annoyed

"Yeah!...He is so...Kevin. I don´t know." She said putting on mascara or something.

"Psht.. What´s so good about being 'Kevin'?" I said, now truly annoyed.

"A lot of things." She said, but I don´t think she was paying a lot of attention to me.

"What things?"

"Stuff..."

"What stuff?"

"Shut up, Joe!" She said annoyed.

"But tell me! I want to know!"

"Why?" She said.

"I´m the one asking the questions here!" I said and she turned around and stared at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Are you jealous, Joseph?" She said and smirked.

"Um, come again?"

"I said, Are you jealous, Joseph?" She repeated.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I mean, do I have to be jealous? Do you like Kevin? Huh? Huh?" I asked and kept asking weird questions.

"What? Easy boy! What are you saying? Wait, so you are jealous?" She said.

"Jealous? Of course not! Why would I be jealous? You can like anyone you want! It´s your life! I

don´t care, okay? I´ve got a lot going on right now, to be thinking about who you like or not!" I got too nervous and started saying a lot of stuff.

"You could just have said no! There´s no need to remind me how much you don´t care about my life!" She said, slammed the door and left.

Man, I screwed up, again. And, to make it worse, I was so freaking jealous.


	18. I found her

**A/N: I had no time to check spelling or anything, so sorry for the mistakes!! REVIEW!**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

_Ugh, What is his problem? First, he makes me cry. Talking like that to a girl right in front of me? _

_I mean, did he really change that much in just 3 weeks? Then, he gets all mad because I say Kevin is hot. Which he is. Totally. But back to the point, not only he gets mad, but he tells me he doesn´t care about my life? Jerk. I need to get away for a while. _

**Joe´s P.O.V**

"Al, wait! I didn´t mean it like that! Wait!" I tried to follow her, but I lost her.

After looking for her all over the house, I went to ask Nick.

"Hey, have you seen Alyson?" I asked him walking into his room. There were like hundreds of pants and shirt ans clothes everywhere. "Tornado?" I asked confused looking at the mess.

"No, I haven´t seen her. And I need her! I don´t know what to wear. If you see her, tell her to come help me." He said digging through a pile of pants.

"O...kay." I said and went to Kevin´s. Kevin! Why didn´t I go there first. After all, she _loves_ Kevin, doesn´t she?

"Kevin!" I yelled like there was a fire.

"What!" He yelled back in the same tone.

"Have you seen Alyson?"

"Nope. Have you looked for her?" He said in a silly tone.

"Of course!"

"Well, she is trapped in this house after all, so she can´t be that far!" Kevin said.

"I looked! Everywhere! She is not here!" I said, now getting worried.

"What? She can´t leave the house. She HAS to be here!"

"Then come look yourself!" I told him. We both started looking everywhere, and didn´t find her.

"Told you!" I said, after we gave up looking.

"Okay, okay. I get it. She´s not here. Do you think she decided to go home? And confess?" Kevin said, now getting worried.

"I have no idea"

"Okay, do you have your phone with you?" Kevin asked.

"Yep!" I said after making sure it was in my pocket.

"Okay, good. Try calling her." He said and I looked away. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Um, kind of." I said looking at my shoes.

"So? What is it?" He said getting annoyed.

"Um, I don´t think she´s going to pick up if I call her."

"What did you do, Joe?!" He said angrily.

"Me? Why does it always have to be my fault!"

"Is it your fault?" He asked.

"Maybe" I said looking at my shoes again.

"Ugh! Joseph, what is your problem? What did you do now?" Now he was getting angry.

"It happens, okay? We just had a little argument."

"A little argument? I´m sure she wouldnt disappear over a little argument!!" He yelled.

"Hey, who said she disappeared?!"

"Do you see her?!" He yelled.

"Alyson!" Nick was yelling her name.

"In here, Nick!" Kevin yelled and Nick walked in.

"Where´s Alyson?" He said, noticing that she obviously wasn´t there. Kevin gave me an angry look and I sighed.

"She disappeared." I said

"She what?!" Nick said cofused.

"We can´t find her! Did she tell you something?" Kevin asked Nick.

"Um, no... How can she have disppeared?" Nick said confused.

"Ask Joseph" Kevin said, and Nick gave me a 'What did you do now?' look.

"Yeah, yeah! It´s all my fault, as usual! She ran away because I hurt her feelings, okay? But it´s not like I meant to! You know I´m madly in love with that girl, and when I´m with her I don´t think, okay? I just do and say stupid things!" I said angry.

"I need pants" Nick said randomly.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Erm, sorry. Just thinking outloud." Nick said. We were all tense.

We waited for hours, but she didn´t come back. I was so worried. Walking from room to room.

"Joe, stop! You´re making me nervous!" Kevin said annoyed.

"Fine" I mumbled and went to my room.

What if someone hurt her? What if someone found her? What if Josh found her? And everything because of me. I felt so bad.

"Hey, she´s okay. She just called." Nick said, standing on my door.

"She did? What did she say?"

"Oh. She´s fine. She said she needed to get away for a while, and think about stuff."

"She hates me, doesn´t she?" I said sadly.

"You don´t know that" Nick said.

"And you do?" I asled him.

"Listen, Ive got stuff to do. But think about what you´ll do to fix this." He said an left.

What I´ll do to fix this. It´s not that simple. I thought, that maybe I should do the same. You know, take a walk to think.

I grabbed my guitar, left the house, and went to the creek. I go there when I have stuff to think about, sit by the water, and sometimes sing. It´s relaxing.

I got to the creek, and sat really close to the water, under a tree. I started playing my guitar and humming. Then, I started singing some random lyrics that got to my head.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
Where no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

"Wow" I heard someone say behind me.

"Alyson!" I said, putting down the guitar and running to her. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. _The creek! Why didn´t I think about it? She likes to come here too, to clear her mind. We are so alike. _

"I was so worried! I´m so, so sorry! I didn´t mean any of those things. I do care about you. A lot! And I guess I was jealous. I mean, you know, you´re uh...you´re my friend and uh..." I said still hugging her tight.

"Joe..." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I can´t breath..." She said, and I let go of her.

"Ha, sorry" I said and she smiled.

"So, she must be really special." She said, and sat indian style, next to my guitar.

"Who?" I said confused.

"That girl you´re seeing." She said, looking at the water.

"Um, I guess. Why?"

"Look how she inspires you. That was a beautiful song, Joe." She looked at me, smiled a bit, and looked away.

"What? No, no. That song wasn´t about her." I said shaking my head.

"It wasn´t?"

"No" I said and smiled.

"Then, who´s it about?" She said, and we were both smiling. But then, my phone started ringing._ Crap._

"Hello?" I said into the phone. It was Kevin.

"_Dude, where are you?" _

"At the creek."

"_What?"_

"Yeah, and I´m with Al. **I found her**" I said and a huge smile appeared in my face, remembering the song. She was looking at me, puzzeld.

"_Oh, okay. We guys should come back now." _

"Okay."

**A/N: Sorry, I had to leave it here, because I have to go, like right now... Review!**


	19. Hailey

**A/N: OK! I´m so sorry guys, that updates have been taking so long! Its just school... And Im mostly grounded half of the week..(Im a little stubborn LOL)... But anyways.. Ill try to update as soon as possible..And OMG.. its crazy! Im gettin more and more readers!.. Its..WHOA!.. Thank you so much guys for the awsome reviews..! AHH!!.. ok sorry.. its just.. the Jonas Bros´'youre watchin disney channel' thing was on...and...it´s reallly weird in spanish S..!.. okay,, LOL..I also have this new story (Out of the blue) GO CHECK THE TRAILER! R&R!**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

"Joe, what time is it?" I asked him as we were walking back to the house.

"Um, 2:55 " He said and I let out a little scream. "What?!" He yelled scared. _Ha._

"OMG, run! I have to get to the house as fast as I can" I said, grabbed his hand and started running.

"Why?" He said confused.

"You´ll see"

We finally got to the house. I opened the door and ran inside.

"Just in time!" I said happily.

"For what?" Joe said, still confused, when the bell rang.

"For that!" I said excited and dragged him to the living door, where we could watch the scene.

"I´ll get it!" Nick said running down the stairs, or can you say rolling?

"Watch this!" I whispered to Joe, as we both hid under a table, near the door.

Before opening he door, Nick checked his breath, fixed his hair, tried 'shaking' his nerves away, and finally took a deep breath. Of course, from where I was watching, it was hilarious. So cute.

"Hey!" He smiled as he opened the door.

"Hi, Nick!" The girl said excited.

"Hey!" He said again.

"Hey!" She also repeated.

"Okay, I´ve got to rescue them!" I whispered to Joe, and crawled out of the table. Joe tried doing the same thing, but he hit his head and fell right back down.

"Hi!" I said walking to where Nick and the the girl were. "You must be Rachel!"

"Yes! And you must be Alyson!" She said.

"That´s me!" I said and she gave me a hug.

"You´re way prettier in person." I told her and she blushed.

"Aw, thanks!" She said, and Nick was just standing there staring at her.

"Erm.. Nick, you were about to invite her in, right?" I said and he kept staring at her. "RIGHT?!"

"What?... Um.. Yeah, come in!" He said and grabbed her hand. We walked right next to where Joe was lying, pretending to be unconscious. I started laughing histerically, and they were giving me weird looks.

"Um, why don´t you guys go ahead, Ill be right over." I said and they walked away. I crawled back under the table to where Joe was and started pulling him. He started laughing and crawled as fast as he could from under the table. I followed, still crawling, until my head hit one big...person.

"Hey, Kevin!" I said looking up at him, and smiling innocently.

"Okay... I don´t want to know what you´re doing. But, um.. Joe, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kevin said, and Joe stood up, and walked with Kevin to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said, as I noticed I had been left all alone.

**Joe´s P.O.V**

"What´s up?" I told Kevin, who had told me he wanted to talk to me.

"Um, Hailey called, she said it was important, and that you should call her back...?" He said, making it sound like a question. "I don´t know. Something like that."

"Oh, okay. Thanks! I´ll call her now." I said and he left. I took my phone and dialed.

"_Hello?" _

"Hailey? It´s Joe."

"_Oh! Hey Joe! That was fast! I just called like, ten minutes ago."_

"Um, I just heard! And you said it was important."

"_Oh, yeah. Gosh, I´m sorry. I lied. It´s not really that important! It´s just, I´m like, really close to your house, and I was wondering if maybe, um.. I could stop by and say hi!" _

"Um, how close?"

"_Really close. I´m with my parents at their friend´s house and I´m really, really bored. Can you rescue me?" _

"Um, I´ll see what I can do. I´ll call you back, okay?"

"_Kay. Bye"_

Okay, so maybe this was my big opportunity. Alyson was going to be really jealous!...

"Hey, Kevin!" I yelled to him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Um, Hailey is coming over! Since Nick has his girl here, I thought, it wouldn´t matter if I brought mine."

"Don´t you guys get we´re supposed to be hiding Alyson?" Kevin said, a little angry.

"Oh, common! You know Hailey, she´s a nice girl! She´ll keep the secret! Please!" I begged.

"Are you sure about this? Joe, I mean, are you REALLY sure about this? And, you know what I mean." He whispered, so no one else could hear.

"I´m sure! I know what I´m doing! Now, can she come or not?" I said impatiently.

"Fine." He said, and I called her. We were going to go pick her up.

------------

"Hey guys! We´re going to go pick up Hailey...Um, Joe´s friend." Kevin said. "And Nick, you´re coming with us"

"Oh, we´re having one big party, aren´t we?" Alyson said annoyed.

"Um, not really. It´s just one more person." I said and she ignored me.

"I´m sorry, Rachel, I´ll be right back" Nick said, and she nodded.

"It´s okay. Alyson and I can...um.. talk or something until you guys come back." Rachel said. We all nodded and left.

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

"This is just great!" I said sarcastically to myself.

"What´s just great?" Rachel said confused.

"Um, no, never mind." I said. It was a bit awkward, since we didn´t really know each other, and we were all alone.

"I´m sorry, I know we just met and everything, but, why do I get the feeling you don´t like this... Um, Hailey girl?" She asked, but not in a nosy way, more like she was really interested in my feelings.

"No!.. It´s not that I don´t like her, it´s just...Ugh, it´s complicated." I said and sighed.

"Oh...It´s okay if you don´t want to talk about it. I´m sorry." She said.

"No, no. I mean...Ugh...She´s like a long-lost exgirlfriend...Joe´s ex..." I said and sighed again.

"Oh...so, you think she´s back to get in the way? You know, with you and Joe..."

"Me and Joe? No, NO! .. We´re not dating...We´re...um... He can do whatever he wants.. I don´t care." I said, getting angry at myself. Suddenly, I started crying. _What´s wrong with me? _

"Omg, are you okay?...It´s okay...talk to me" Rachel said. She was so sweet. I don´t know why, but I felt like I could trust her. I ended up telling her the whole Joe story. She gave me a lot of advice, and to be a little younger than me, she actually understood me, and made me feel better.

"Ugh, boys suck!" I said, after we talked abput the whole thing.

"Well, not all of them!" She said and smiled.

"Ooh! Okay, okay!... I´ve been telling you all my problems and everything, so I think I deseve to know a little bit about you...and Nick!" I said wiping away my tears, and trying to get excited.

"Um, well...What is there to say?" She said, and we were laughing.

"Well, do you like him? Ha.. sorry... a little too direct?"

"Well... maybe! Um.. I don´t know I guess I do like him a little." She said blushing.

"A little?" I said rasing an eyebrow.

"Okay, a LOT!"

"Eeeep! Okay, what´s wrong with me? Ha. Sorry... I guess I´m a little excited." I said jumping a little. I´m not really used to all this 'girl talk', since I don´t have that many girlfriends. As you can see, the Jonases have taken over my life.

"Do you think he likes me?" She said a little excited too.

"Lucy, I´m home!" I heard someone yell. Probably Joe.

"Okay, this conversation is so not over!" I whispered to Rachel, and the guys came in...and Hailey.

"Hey guys, missed us?" Nick said, sitting next to Rachel. I was just sitting there speechless, cause I really didn´t know what to say.

"Hi!" Hailey said. Nick introduced her to Rachel and then she came to me.

"Omg, Alyson is that you? It´s been so long!" She said giving me a hug. _Okay, how awkward is that?!_

"Um..Hi!.. Yeah, it´s been so long." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah! And Omg you look great! You didn´t say she looked _this _great, Joe!" She said.

_Way to make things comfortable, girl. And, why was she being so nice? She obviously didn´t know about the whole Joe situation._

"Oh, you look great too!" I told her. And she did. Way better looking than me.

_Awkward silence._

"So..." Joe said.

"Yeah..." Nick said.

"Um, guys, I´m going to go...um..get something upstairs...I´ll be back" I said, but I was really trying to scape.

"Can you show me the bathroom?" Hailey said. _Omg, can´t you see I´m trying to run away from you?_

"Sure" I said and we both started walking. _Last time something like this happened, was that time with Julie. Can this Hailey gitl be the next Julie? _

**A/n: Soo?!! Revieew!!..Alsoo!... Okay so Ashley (_iheartjb_) Has really been helping me out lately.. So Thanks! LOL.. and.. I also think she is an amazing writer!! You should go check out her story! **

_**Reminisce On Memories Cuz We're Gone **_**It´s really good..!! So.. GO READ IT!! LOL.. p.. **  
**Love you all... Maria..) ((Wohoo!! now Bonus Jonas time...this is my day! LOL)**


	20. Truh or dare?

**A/N: So, I was planning to write this earlier, but I got sick...I really can´t believe how awesome you guys are!! Almost 200 reviews! WOW!.. Thank you so much! I had a bit of writer´s block, so that´s why ot was taking so long! ..but finally.. here it is!!.. Be sure to read my other story too!! Love you all!! ) And..REVIEW!**

**Alyson´s P.O.V**

I showed Hailey where the bathroom was, and went into Joe´s room. I 'threw' myself on the bed and started staring at ceiling. I don´t know what it was, but this Hailey girl intimidated me. I was extremely jealous.

Suddenly, I felt someone sitting on the bed. And there was Hailey, following my gaze, but noticed that I was just staring at an empty ceiling.

"So, you are staying here with the guys?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah. I´m going back home tomorrow."

"Oh.." She said and bit her lip. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure." I said confused.

"Are you...is.. are you and Joe dating?" She said nervously. _Omg, are you serious. I don´t even know._

"Um...we´re...no." I said and instantly regreted it.

"Oh, good. Cause I really like him, but I thought you and him...you know." She said and sighed.

"No we´re...wait! I thought you were dating him!" I said standing up surprised.

"What? Um, I wouldn´t call it dating..." She said confused.

_Okay, okay. Did Joseph Adam Jonas lie to me? Why the hell would he do that?! What?! Okay, I´m confused now. Really confused._

"So, you´re telling me, you guys have NOT been dating?" I asked her and she shook her head.

_Okay, there is definately something wrong here. From where I see it, there are three options. _

_Joe is freaking liar._

_There is a 3rd girl in this that I don´t know about._

_Joe is freaking liar._

"Why?" Hailey asked confused.

"No, forget about it. And about Joe, you can have him. He´s all yours!" I said angrily and jumped back on the bed.

"Um, o..kay." She said and left.

I was so angry. I had no idea why Joe could have lied. I mean, here I am willing to give him a second chance, but no! Mr. Jonas is dating someone, who by the way, doesnt know she´s dating him!...

**Joe´s P.O.V**

I saw Hailey come down with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" I asked her as she sat down.

"Um, I´m not sure. Alyson is a little...crazy?" She said.

"Crazy? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I think you should check on her." She said, I nodded and went upstairs.

"Al?" I said as I entered my room and saw her sitting there. At first, she looked angry, but then her face softened. "You okay?" I asked.

"Perfectly." She said, stood up and walked right past me.

"Okay, then." I said and followed her.

We went back downstairs where everyone suddenly stopped talking.

"What were you guys talking about?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"The weather." Nick said quickly.

"Uh-huh" I said and took a sit next to Hailey, when Alyson started laughing sarcastically.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She said and changed the subject.

We kept talking for a couple of hours until it was time for Hailey to go. Me and Kevin drove her and I set up a date with her, you know, just to make Alyson jealous.

"Hey Kevin, can Rachel stay for a sleepover?" Alyson asked when we got home.

"Sure!" Kevin said and all of their faces (Alsyon´s, Nick´s and Rachel´s) lit up.

"So, we´re having a sleepover?" I asked jumping on the couch next to Alyson.

"Yep." Nick said and smiled at Rachel. They obvioulsy liked each other.

"So, what is there fun to do here?" Alyson asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Ooh, I know! Since this is a sleepover after all, we should play...truth or dare." Rachel said excited.

"I´m in!" I said jumping.

"Me too!" Alyson said.

We all sat on the floor making a circle.

"Okay, I start! Kevin, truth or dare." Alyson said and we all stared at him.

"Truth." He said.

"Aw, common! Guys don´t pick truth!" I said.

"Shut up, Joe! Okay, Kevin...um...tell me something about you, something that I don´t know. Like a secret!" Alyson said.

"What? No...I don´t have any secrets!" He said.

"Oh, please! Of course you do! Say something!" I yelled at him.

"Um... let me think...Oh! Joe, do you remember that lizard you had a couple of years ago?" He said and I nodded. "Well, I accidentaly stepped on it."

"What?! Timmy?" I said and widened my eyes.

"Yeah...sorry, man."

"Wait, you had a Lizard named Timmy?" Rachel said trying not to laugh.

"No, he had a whole zoo!" Alyson said.

"Timmy..." I said sadly.

"Okay, enough drama! Joe, its your turn." Alyson said impatiently,

"Oh, okay. Um...Rachel! Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Um...dare!" She said.

"Ooh.. Nice choice!.. Okay...um.. I dare you to...to kiss Nick!" I yelled excited and they both blushed.

"Um...okay." She said and kissed Nick...on the cheek.

"Hey, that´s not fair!" I whined.

"Ha! You never said where!" She said. "Okay, now, Alyson, truth or dare?"

"Um...Truth!"

"Okay, which one is hotter? Nick, Kevin or Joe?" Rachel said smirking.

"Haha! Um.. I don´t know... They are equally hot!" Alyson said.

"What? No! She´s lying! Dare, dare!" I yelled.

"What? You can´t decide that!" She yelled at me.

"Psht... You know I´m the hottest. Pick dare!" I said, and she was about to say something but Rachel cut her off.

"Okay, okay. Fair enough!... Alyson, dare?!"

"Fine!" She said crossing her arms.

"Okay, I dare you... to kiss one of them." Rachel said pointing at us. Then she winked at Alyson.

"Hmm...which one?" Alyson asked. _Whoa, she was up for it!_

"You pick!" Rachel said smiling widely.

"Okay..." She said and started looking at all of us. I think we all knew who she was going to pick...or not. All of our jaws dropped when she pulled Kevin and kissed him.

"Okay...that was...unexpected." Rachel said and Nick nodded. Kevin was just as shocked as I was. I think I turned red of anger.

"What the hell?!" I yelled angry and everyone started staring at me.

"What?!" Alyson yelled back.

"Why would you kiss _him?_" I yelled again.

"Why not _him?! _After all, he is the only one who is single!" She yelled.

"What? I´m single! I swear!" Nick said mostly to Rachel and she nodded.

"Oh, so this is about Hailey, isn´t it? You hate her!" I yelled.

"What? This isn´t about her! I don´t hate her!"

"Then, what´s your problem?"

"You! You are my problem! I´m tired of this! I´m going home!" She said and ran outside.

Everyone was staring at me in an awkward silence.

"What? I didn´t do anything!" I yelled to them.

"Wait? Did she say 'home'?" Nick said.

"Crap! She is supposed to be in London!" Kevin said worried. "I´m going to go after her!"

"No, I´ll go!" I said standing up.

"You stay here! I´ll go!" Kevin said.

"Fine!"


	21. Surprise

**A/N: Really short chapter!! But I'll post more as soon as possible!! ) R&R!!**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Joe wanted to go after her, but I couldn't let him. Knowing him, he would probably make everything even worst.

It took me a little longer then I expected to get out of the house, trying to get Joe off my back. I ran down the street, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I was afraid it was too late.

That's the thing about Alyson, she´s too emotional. She can do stupid things just because she's upset. Like for example, running away from London. Making me hide her. Then, running away from where I was hiding her. And soon, getting me into prison.

I kept running down the street, almost getting hit by two cars, until I finally saw her. I sighed relieved, but went right back to worrying when I saw her running towards her house.

"Stop!" I yelled, and she saw me and stopped running. But not because of me, it was because she had reached her door. "Don't...Alyson...door...shh!" I said out of breath.

"Kevin, just leave." She whispered to me.

"I can't let you do this." I said whispering too, because we were standing at her door, and if we were too loud her parents could perfectly hear us.

"I'm not going back to your house! Not with him there!"

"Okay, listen to me. I'm sick and tired of you two! You love him, he loves you, so why the hell aren't you together?!" I yelled-whispered to her.

"Because! Because!..." She bit her lip and started to think.

"You see? Or is it that you just like playing games with eachother? Is it too boring for you two to have a NORMAL relationship?"

"You just don't get it! It's hard to explain!" She yelled, a little louder then I wanted her too.

"It's not! You guys are being immature! Just sit down and talk!"

"But, okay. Just, not now, I don't feel like talking to him."

"Okay. Take your time, but think about it." I said and she smiled a bit. "So, ready to go back?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Fine." She said and sighed.

We had turned around and started walking towards the street, when the door behind us opened.

"Alyson?!" Her mom yelled standing at the door.

"Umm..surprise?"


	22. More surprises

**A/N: Omg, it took me like forever to post this!! So sorry!!:. But now, mi on spring break, so I have like nothing to do, that means, Ill be posting, and probably finishing this story very soon... Thnks yall.. R&R**

"Surprise?" I said smiling innocently.

"OMG, Alyson! What are you doing here?!" Mom said really, really surprised.

"I..." I really didn't know what to say.

"She just arrived from London. She wanted to surprise you, so she told me to pick her up from airport, and I did." Kevin said.

"Yeah. What he said." I said and my mom ran over and hugged me.

"Oh, sweetie! That's so nice of you!"

"Mom...I...can't...breathe!" I said and Kevin laughed.

"Let me go tell you father you're here!" Mom said and went inside.

After she left, I jumped on Kevin and hugged him.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you!" I said and he laughed. "Seriously, I love you Kevin Jonas!"

"I know you do!" He said smiling. "So, I'm gonna go get your stuff, you stay here!"

"What? Why can't I come?" I said pouting.

"Because, you need to stay here, with your parents. I'll be back!"

"Fine!" I said and he left.

I went inside, said hi to my dad. Then I had to make a story, telling them I missed them too much and I had to come back, blah, blah.

**Joe's P.O.V**

I was really impatient, waiting for Kevin to come back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's okay." Rachel said.

"Thanks."

Kevin walked in and we all jumped from the couch.

"Where is she?" Nick asked.

"Home." Kevin answered and kept walking. We all followed.

"Home?" I asked.

"Yes, home! With her parents!" He said.

"What? Omg, is she in trouble?" I asked worried.

"No, everything's fine. Long story, but if anyone asks, she just arrived." He said, walking up the stairs. I sighed relieved.

"And where are we all going?" Rachel said, because we were still following Kevin.

"To get her stuff." He said.

"Aw, she's leaving?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." Kevin grabbed all of her stuff and gave it to me.

"And what I'm I supposed to do with this?" I asked puzzled.

"Go to her house and give it to her." He said calmly.

"What?!" Me, Nick and Rachel said at the same time.

"Calm down, I'm not telling you to go and kidnapp her, ironicly. Just take this stuff to her house and come back." He said.

"Didn't you see the fight we just had?!" I said.

"We all did." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, c'mmon! You fight every single day. What's new about that? So, go! And work things out!"

"It's not that simple, and why can't you go?" I said.

"Because I'm telling YOU to go!"

"Ugh, fine."

I took all of her stuff and headed to the door. Rachel came with me, because she was staying over at Alyson's house.

"She hates me, again." I told Rachel.

"Nah, just give her sometime. She's just upset. She'll come around."

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." Rachel said and smiled.

"Really?" I said and she nodded. "Thanks! Now I see why Nick likes you." I told her and she tripped on her own feet and blushed. I laughed started laughing at her and she chuckled.

We got to Alyson's house and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered.

"Oh, hey Joe! It's nice to see you! And you must be Rachel!...Let me go tell Alyson you guys are here." She said and walked back inside. About 30 seconds later, Alyson came.

"What is he doing here?" She said with an attitude.

"FYI, I'm not here because I want to." I told her. She just rolled her eyes, and then smiled at Rachel completely ignoring me.

"Hey, sorry for this. I hope you don't mind staying here." She told Rachel.

"Oh, don't worry! It's cool!" She said.

**Alyson's P.o.V**

"So, you want me to help you with this stuff, or should I just live it here?" Joe said pointing at my suitcase and other things.

I was about to answer, with something mean or whatever, when we heard someone yelling at us, I guess.

"Hey, Charlie!" A guy was yelling.

We all turned around and I gasped when I saw who it really was.

"Oh my gosh, Josh?" I said and he looked as surprised to see me.

"Alyson? What are you doing here?" He said as he walked towards us. I noticed Joe got really tense.

"Um...I live here. And what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I was actually looking for Charlie." Josh said.

"Who?" I said confused.

"Charlie! But anyways, when did you get back from Nebraska?" Josh said.

"Alaska!" Joe yelled at him, and then he shrugged after we all gave him confused looks.

"Um, I've never been to Nebraska, or Alaska or anywhere ended in _-aska_. At least not lately." I said confused, like really confused.

"But that's what Charlie said!" Josh said.

"Okay, just to get things clear, who is Charlie?" I asked.

"What? Him!" Josh said pointing at Joe.

"No, no. That's Joe." I said.

"No, that's Charlie." Josh said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's Joe." I said and Rachel nodded.

"I knew it! I knew I got the name Joe from somewhere. But, why would he tell me his name was Charlie?" Josh said, and we all turned to Joe and started staring at him.

"Care to explain?" I told him.


	23. Last chapter!

**A/N: People! SADLY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! LOL.. and as usual.. I had no time to check spelling, cuz I hacve to go now.. sorry for that! REVIEW UR GUTS OUT:)**

"Um..."

"Talk!" She said angrily.

Man, was I in trouble. Stupid Josh.

"You see...I, um...I thought..." I let out a big sigh, knowing I was going nowhere withthis conversation. And everone keept staring at me, which was making me really nervous and uncomfortable. "Can I tell you...privately?" I said glaring at Josh.

"Dude, I think I have the right to know." Stupid Josh said.

"_Dude_, I think you need to stay out of this." I said not even making eye contact with him.

"Make me." He said. _Oh, that's it dude. You're going down!_

"My pleasure!" I said and punched him right in the face. Rachel and Alyson gasped, as Josh just jumped on me, and we started punching and kicking each other.

"Oh my god, stop, NOW!" Alyson yelled.

"Okaaay" I said and got off of him.

"Stop acting like toddlers you two!" She said angrily.

"Sorry." I said.

"But he started it!" Josh said. Like that didn't sound childish, pssht.

"No, I didn't!" 

"OMG! You Josh, take a walk. Rachel, go inside. Joe, come with me." She said, and for the first time in my life, I did not want to be alone with her. She can be very dangerous when she's mad.

"No, I changed my mind...maybe um, Josh wants to come..." I said nervously.

"COME!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay!" I sighed and followed her. 

We were just walking down the street, walking and walking.

"Um, where are you taking me?" I said getting a little scared.

"Shut up and walk." 

Dude, I was seriously scared. I just hoped she wasn't taking me to any dark forest, cuz we all know what happens there.

_Uh-oh. Why are we at the creek? It's dark, and lonely. Not good. _

When we were somewhere far away, loney and enough, that's when she stopped walking.

She turned around and just stared at me.

"Um, this is starting to feel a little uncomfortable, and scary." I said.

She took a step closer to me, and I took one back. Then she started laughing histerically.

"Joe, chill. I'm not going to kill you." She said, but then she had that serious, scary look again. "Just talk."

"Okay, just let me explain first. I talk, you don't. Okay?" She sighed.

"Fine! Just talk." She said and I let out a big sigh.

"Okay, first of all, you should know I did everything just because I love you." 

"Uh-oh. Nothing that comes after that can be any good." She said sarcastically.

"Shh!"

"Don't shh me!" She said annoyed.

"You promised to listen!" 

"Fine, continue!"

"Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you." I let out a big sigh. "The thing is, when you left, I wasn't really sure how...what we were...you get it. The thing is, you were all I thought about the whole summer...And Hailey, we never really dated. It's just, when I saw you kissing Joe, I felt really stupid for waiting for you, since you had apparently moved on. I didn't want to look like the weak one, so I made the whole Hailey thing up. Then, the other day, Josh came looking for you, and I kinda told him you had moved to Alaska...And um...that's it." I said and she just stared at the floor, silently. "Say something, please."

"Lies." She said without taking her eyes off the ground.

"I'm sor-"And she cut me off.

"Lies." She said again, but now looking into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears, she looked angry and dissapointed. "Everything you've told me in the past few days have been lies. Everything! I can't believe you! It's like, you don't want me to be happy!" 

"What! That's not true!" 

"It's like, I can't be happy with you, or without you. Maybe... maybe it's just not meant to be..."

"No, no! Alyson..." I said reaching for her hand, but she started walking away from me.

"Don't touch me...Don't talk to me...ever..." 

"Al...please!"

"I hate you!"

**Alyson's P.O.V**

"I hate you!" I shouted and ran off.

I couldn´t believe I was actually saying that. I mean, this is Joe am talking about. Joe, my best friend, the guy I love. Joe. I regret everything. I wish I could go back in time.

I ran and ran, trying to get away from Joe, until I fell to the ground and started crying. I cried, and cried until a big smile appeared on my face. It finally hit me. I was crying, not because I was mad with Joe, but because, the idea of losing him was devastating. I couldn't give up on him now, it finally made sense. He did do everything because he loved me, and I would have probably done the same thing. 

I had to run back to him and fix everything. I started running and yelling his name, until I got to a familiar place. Our street. I saw Joe across the street, in the other sidewalk, walking slowly.

"Joe!" I yelled and he turned around and saw me. He was red, like he had been crying. "Joe! I love you!" I yelled. His face went from confused, to shocked, to extremely happy.

"What!" He yelled back.

"I LOVE YOU!" I started running towards him, crossin the street, and when I was about half-way through, Joe started yelling.

"Alyson! Watch out!" There was a really bright light getting closer and closer.

-

"_911, What's your emergency?"_

"My...my...my friend."

"_Sir, please be clear."_

"Alyson...She... She got hit by a car...Her eyes are closed...she's not breathing..."

_**PAM, PAM, PAM! LoL.. uneexpected, huh? So.. this is THE END of meant to be! But ofcourse...there's a sequel..:) SEQUEL COMING SOON.. Ill give u more info in a while.:P**_

_**Review! And plz dont kill me !..**_


	24. Sequel Info

**Yo, wassup people?**

**LOL... So I know you've all been waiting for some sequel info, right? Well, you're not getting any...nah I'm just kidding... Hahaa.. Okay, I'm a little random and stupid today, so yeah... **

**Okay, so let me tell you, the reviews and author alerts you guys have added...it's crazy! They just keep coming...So, thank you for that.! You rock.. **

**Also... Are you guys voting for the Jonas Bros. On KCA? ... If you're not.. shame on you! LOL.. VOTE VOTE! **

**Okay, enough...**

**So... the sequel?.. Okay**

**Good news for y'all...! She's not dead! So, you can breathe now... But, of course, not everything's happy!.. She's in a comma for now, so you never know...**

**So, I'll be posting it really soon, not sure when, but soon... Ha...**

**Also! Read my other story, Out of the blue, cuz it's really cool.. I guess... Haa..**

**Okay, this is like the most silly author's note ever! **

**This is it for now...Much Love to all of you...!**

**In n' out!**

**XOXO**

**Maria...!**


End file.
